Death of a Reporter
by Crumbled
Summary: After a tragic accident, everyone has to deal with the lose of someone very close. Clois
1. Chapter 1

Pairing: Clois

Authours note: I've seen sevral reports suggesting that before Smallville ends Chloe Sullivan will die. So here's my version of events.

Synopsis: After a tragic accident everyone has to deal with the lose of someone very close.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 1 

Pain. Pain covered every part of her body as she there. 'There', was for the time being missing from her memory and for the moment she was more concerned about the pain the coursed through her. She tried to vaguely pin point where each type of pain was coming from.

A sheer pain shot up her arm as she made a small attempt to move. Her other arm seemed to be better but still sore. Another dull pain was coming from the back of her head. More pain shot through her spine which she was most worried about. Movement in these areas made her want to simultaneously bite down and scream aloud with agony. Figuring that these were her only major injuries she started to take in as much information about her surroundings.

Taste and smell came first as she gasped for the fresh air. However smoke filled her throat and lungs leaving her cough and choking from the jagged bitter taste left behind. It filled her nostrils as she continued to cough. The frustration and confusion brought tears to her eyes. Although in her opinion it was the smoke which was a perfectly valid thought. She felt the unmistakable metallic tasting liquid crusting her lip and the side of her face.

Blood, pain and smoke added up to a big accident and the big question 'What the hell happened?'

She forced herself to open her eyes. Thick clouds of smoke covered the skies letting through only small amounts of a beautiful blue which caused her mind to wander. It was the same blue as her farm boys' eyes; even the added grey of smoke produced the slight shadow which highlighted the edges. She suddenly wished for one of his miraculous rescues but she doubted he would appear. She noticed red spots amongst the grey sky but as she blinked the spots smeared. 'How much blood have I lost?'

"Lois!"

She became aware of more smells; a mix of burning rubber and fuel.

"Chloe!"

She could hear crackling woven with small pops and bangs. Her surroundings were gradually coming together. A fire, she could now feel the heat touching her feet but was not yet up on her.

"Lois! Chloe!"

She had heard the voice before but thinking it was her conscious playing tricks on her she ignored it. A pair of hands gently cupped her face as a figure obscured her vision. As the figure shifted his face became clear.

"Lois. Can you her me?"

She just smiled and closed her eyes. She felt so tired but he had come. He came to rescue her… he was here.

"Lois! You can't sleep! You have to stay awake. Lois!"

"Stop being so loud Smallville," opening her eyes slightly "and besides I'm not sleeping." Her croaky voice fell silent.

He dazzled her with one of his magnificent Colgate ad smiles. "Okay so what are you doing?"

"Just resting my eyes" closing her eyes once again.

"NO! Don't you dare fall asleep or rest your eyes."

He gently squeezed her arm, not actually wanting to shake her well aware of the blood pooling underneath her body. The arm he happened to squeeze was to Lois' annoyance the arm which had the shooting pain. She was able to ignore the pain which she felt when waking up but that touch had created new waves of pain. She groined and clenched her teeth but to Clarks relief open her eyes.

"Why did you bloody do that for?"

"Cause you were resting your eyes"

She softly mumbled something incoherent under her breath which Clark didn't catch.

"Lois I need to look for Chloe,"

"Chloe?"

"So I need to leave you for a moment"

"What's happened to Chloe? Clark"

"That's what I need to find out but I can't just leave you. You might fall in unconsciousness"

"Clark, it doesn't matter about me just go and find Chloe"

He sensed her fear. It was plain in her eyes. Chloe wasn't just a cousin. She was more of a sister. More of a sister than her own little sister, Lucy. They were also a tag team trying to look after or play havoc with Clark.

"Lois. I'll find her when I know you're safe. Understand?"

"I'll be fine"

"Sing"

"What!"

"Sing something very loudly so I know your okay"

"Like what?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Okay, go"

"I'd like to say before I start I'm a bad singer"

"I know but I still want you to sing"

"Twenty five years and my life is still,

Trying to get up that great big hill of hope,

For a destination"

Out of Lois' sight Clark scanned the carnage that lay around him for the first time. A white truck lay on its side across the road. The right front part of the truck had collapsed from the massive impact it sustained. The windscreen had shattered and was mixed with the corn cobs which piled from the back and scattered across the road. The driver of the truck sat on the grass on the side of the road, his head rested in his hands. It looked like he had escaped injury but to be sure Clark stopped to check the man.

"…I realised quickly when I knew I should,

That the world was made up of a brotherhood of man,

For whatever that means"

"Hey are you ok?"

The man started mumbling. "It was… I didn't know… I didn't mean to… I should have stopped… This has never…" He looked up at Clark. Blood was crusted to his fore head and plastered some of his hair to his scalp. Glass from the windscreen poked out from his face but nothing too big. "I didn't mean it to happen"

"So I cry sometimes when I'm lying in bed,

Just to get it all out,

What's in my head,

And I ain't feeling alittle perculiar."

"Are you okay? Any serious injuries?"

"No, I don't think so"

"Okay I'm going to look for some one, an ambulance is coming soon"

The man just nodded and placed his hands over his face.

"And so I wake in the morning and I step outside,

And I take a deep breath and get real high,

And I scream from the top of my lungs,

What's going on?"

Clark scanned the area again. Chloe's car was unrecognisable. The hood lay some distance away. The car it self looked like a drinks can twisted, crushed, pulled apart and then set on fire for good measure. The red paint was peeling away with the fire which consumed the car. The plastic dash board and rubber tyres melted with the raging fire. The black and white furry dice which Chloe had put on her rear view mirror a few months back, a present from Pete on her birthday, were fully on fire. As Clark continued to watch one of the dice drop as the fire took out the last strand. He searched with his x-ray vision and finally saw a body that lay on the other side of the wreckage.

"And I say hey ye ye ye-aa"

She voice grew louder as she sung. It was hard to sing while lying flat on your back. It was even hard with the pain from her back and her croaky smoke filled throat.

"Hey ye ye ye-aa,

I said hey what's going on?"

Clark sped to where the body lay. It was Chloe. Her blonde hair plastered to her face with her own blood.

"Chloe"

He sat down beside, scanned her body. Cuts covered her face, indented with glass and other shrapnel. Her chest rose slight as her puncture lung took in air.

He pulled her to his chest and cradled in his arms rocked her gently. Even if she would be able to survive the pressure of super speeding on her lungs to the hospital, was still unlikely the small community hospital would be able to repair one puncture lung, one collapsed and the torn spinal cord. It was only a matter of time. And he was determined to be there for her. Until the end finally came.

"I'm here for you Chloe. I want leave you this time."

"And I try. Oh my god do I try,

I try all the time,

In this institution"

"Yep that's Lois singing. It's my own fault I asked her to. But she's not that bad. I'll never tell her that." Tears streamed down his checks. "Oh Chloe. How am I going to live with out you? I don't think me and Lois can be in the same room. And you were the only one I could about everything outside family."

He rested his check on the top of her head feeling the touch of her damp hair.

"And I pray. Oh my god do I pray

I pray every single day

For revolution.

Clark I'm revolting. I don't want to sing anymore. How is Chloe?"

"Thank you". Her voice was barely a whisper but she knew he could her hear.

Clark moved her slightly to look her in the face

"Chloe, I…"

"Let me speak. Thank you for being here. I knew that you of all people would be there when it came my time. I didn't think my time would be now," she gave a little smirk at her own joke "don't give up on what your looking for, you'll find it. And you'll be the hero of the world. And look after Lois she'll hold it back but she will need you."

Her eyes shut for the last time. And with each weak heart beat so did each part of her body which continued to work. She took one last breath.

A new wave of tears streamed down his cheeks as Clark held her to his chest rocking her faster.

"Clark. In the words of 4 Non Blondes, 'What's going on?'"

Clark stopped rocking and looked down. She had dead with a small on her face. The most beautiful smile he had ever seen on anyone before. He wanted to keep that to himself. Keep close to his heart where she would always be. He leaned in, pressing his lips to hers, wishing for her to kiss him back and knowing deep down that it would never happen. He broke off, kissing her forehead and laying her down on the ground.

"Good bye"

He walked back to Lois who was now attempting to move.

"Stop moving. You'll probably cause more damage."

"Clark! How's Chloe?"

He sat down next to her and held her hand. But didn't look at her, fearing that she would see the truth in his eyes.

"The ambulance is coming now"

But she didn't need to look in his eyes. The smudged blood was evidence of that. She wanted to say something, do something, feel something. Anything. But she was at a complete lose. Finally something came out. Something so strong and full of force she had never experienced it. She screamed. The agony of pain and emotion emanated through her scream. She had witnessed Clark scream, ROAR when Alicia was killed. It had scared her when she heard it but going through it now she was relieved. Not relieved from the feelings but that she could express what she felt to others.

Clark was stunned as she pelted out her voice.

"Lois!"

He placed a hand to the side of her face whilst keeping hold of her hand.

"Lois"

"Chloe" she whimpered, looking deep into his eyes. Crying had caused them to turn red and puffy but highlight his blue eyes. She closed her eyes and rested her cheek on his hand as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

At that moment an ambulance pulled to a halt next to the truck. A sheriff car, a fire engine and another ambulance weren't far behind. Sirens blazed but Lois and Clark didn't hear any of it. The paramedics buzzed around, asking questions and placing straps on Lois as she was put in the ambulance taken to hospital. The deputy asked questions which Clark vaguely answered but had no memory of what he actually said.

* * *

The song Lois was singing, if you didn't get it was "Whats up?" by 4 Non Blondes 


	2. Chapter 2

Pairing: Clois

Authours note: I've seen sevral reports suggesting that before Smallville ends Chloe Sullivan will die. So here's my version of events.

Synopsis: After a tragic accident everyone has to deal with the lose of someone very close.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

* * *

Chapter 2

Time passed in strange way. It was as if it had stopped altogether. He could have sworn he hadn't moved from that one spot speaking to the deputy. But the skies had darkened well over an hour before his mum came to pick her son up. They went straight to hospital not stopping for food. His mum tried to find out what had happened but he wasn't yet ready to talk.

Gabe was speaking to a doctor outside one of the surgical theatres. Clark feared that Chloe's father would be angry at his presence. He was relieved when Gabe seeing the uneasy state he was in came striding down the corridor and took him in a warm embrace.

"Thank you for being there for my girls"

He turned to Martha with the same warm embrace, kissing her gently on the cheek.

"Martha. Thank you for coming."

"Gabe. I'm so sorry for your lose. I…We're all here for you"

Tears welled in his eyes.

He had just sat down to watch the news when he received the call. Chloe and Lois had left about an hour before hand and he had finished cleaning up the pancake mix they had left behind. They had decided at the very last minute too make pancakes from scratch. He hadn't commented on any of the little mistakes in the mix, though occasionally pointed out the burning rubber Frisbee. He loved seeing the girls like this. Like sisters. But before they could finished they realised they were late. They were moving into a flat together. When he picked up the phone the deputy apologised before relaying the incident. Gabe turned to the television the next moment to see his little girl's car burned to be barely unrecognisable and the truck it had hit with its load of corn cobs spread across the road with glass and metal. He was lucky to have heard the news from the deputy before the news reporters told him. It seemed to happen a lot at the moment. The relations of victims finding out from the reporters before the sheriff department.

"Lois Lane, your niece, suffered some injuries and is at the hospital. We're trying to contact General Lane at the moment."

The deputy went silent, unsure whether to ask the father of the dead girl to be there for the girl who survived. Even if it that girl was his niece. Gabe was unsure himself whether he could handle seeing his niece.

"I'll be there right away"

Lois was like a daughter to him and she needed him.

He had been standing talking to the doctor for sometime about Lois condition before he noticed Clark and his mum standing there. The boy had looked shook up from the whole incident. He had spoken to a sheriff about the car crash earlier. The sheriff mentioned Clark being there, something about being with Chloe when she passed and holding Lois's hand while the paramedics strapped her up. He could now see that the kid was scared of the anger that Gabe me feel towards him. It didn't help that blood was still plastered on his face and stained his clothes.

When Martha apologised for Chloe's death it made it all the more real. There was no way it was a lie made up. It was real, she was really gone.

They walked to the waiting room which was close to Lois's room. The room had everything. Coffee machine, soft drinks fridge, biscuits, radio, tv. Apart from the coffee machine nothing else was used.

Martha sat beside Gabe holding his hand. Every now and then he looked up at Clark who stood at the window, then looked back down to his hands. After a little while of this continuous action Martha walked over to her son placing a gentle touch on his arm.

"I think Gabe is a little put off by your appearance. Maybe if you go clean yourself up. Maybe ask for a spare set of clothes from a nurse." She placed a small kiss on his cheek and gave him a hug. He gave her a slight nod as she went to sit beside Gabe again.

Clark took a moment to look at Gabe who didn't stray from his hands, before walking out the door.

The corridor was buzzing with nurses and doctors and orderlies. The night shift was in full force as everyone shouting for attention. Clark headed to the nurses station at the ended where many of the nurses were in and out before you could stop them others were on the phone to other parts of the hospital. Clark just stood and waited until someone was ready to deal with him. He didn't want to be in anyone's way. A little boy with his leg in a cast stared at him from across the room. He didn't have to wait too long before a nurse, seeing the blood, was giving him assistance. Taking the scrubs which were offered to him he headed to the toilets.

He scrubbed the blood from his skin harder than it was necessary. The water ran with blood for along time. After scrubbing his face he looked into the mirror. All trace of the accident had been erased from his skin. It was just his clothes now. After changing he didn't take a second to debate whether to keep the clothes he just threw them in a bin as he passed through the corridor back to the waiting room.

Gabe had left by the time he'd got back. Martha sat with a cup of coffee. Tears slowly trickled from her eyes. She didn't notice Clark until he sat next to her placed an arm around her. She put her cup on the table before turning fully to her son and embracing him. They stayed there, holding each other in silence for a long time. Martha was the one to break off.

"Lois is out of theatre"

Clark just nodded.

"Clark. Please talk to me." The silence continued but he looked into her eyes. "You haven't spoken since I picked you up."

"I just let her die. I did even make an attempt. I just let her die"

"Oh Honey. You can't think that you could have helped her anymore than you did."

"But I could have. I could have had her in 30 seconds."

"Gabe said that she had received too many injuries that all her systems had collapsed. They pressure she would have went through for you to bring her here would be to great. Don't torture your self for something you can't change"

She took his hands in hers and looked deep into his eyes, hoping that he would take in what she had to say.

"You did a great job." Clark turned away, looking down at his eyes. "You were there for Lois, you held her hand and talked to her and made sure she didn't fall unconscious. You were there for Chloe which her father is very grateful for thankful for. I am so proud of you." She kissed him lightly on his forehead. "I know that you will torture yourself for long time but you have no reason for it. And everyone will tell you that. It is up to you to realise what a great job you did."

"I understand. I just need time"

She squeezed his hand gently and gave him a comforting smile.

"I know"

Deep down he knew she was right about everything to do with his actions during the accident. But something else was niggling at the back of his mind. It kept saying 'it's your fault, everything is your fault'. It wasn't that he thought Chloe would be alive right now if his actions were different.

The problem was that voice was pointing out many events over the last few years.

Events in which someone who new his secret either couldn't handle the truth and left or was dead. Pete, Alicia, his dad, and Chloe.

It was Jor-El who took his father away from him as punishment for his disobedience. Was it Jor-El taking everyone from him? Taking those he loved and trusted? Was it part of a test or lesson? Would the lesson ever end? Surely he had proven all that he needed to. The thought of losing his mum next struck the fear of it all deep into his soul. When he thought about it was he doomed to forever be alone?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

When Lois groggily came around from the anaesthetic she felt someone's presence. It took a little longer before she was able to see who it was. She was glad to see her uncle sitting by her bed. He had a smile but she could see the tears that danced in his eyes. She herself would fell the same if it wasn't for the drugs. At that moment she was thankful the drugs hadn't worn of as yet. If they had she would be in floods of tears, but now she was in a peaceful daze. No forward emotion or motion for that matter.

"Hey chick. How you feeling?"

"Hey uncle G. I'm fine… I think."

"Your dad will be arriving tomorrow"

"You know if it was an army problem he would be there within an hour"

They shared a knowing look.

"You're going to have to stay in for a while"

"How long is a while?"

"A few days, to a few weeks. It all depends on how well you recover"

"I can stay in here that long. I'll go crazy"

"Don't worry they'll be plenty of people who want to keep you company."

"The sheriff wants to ask you a few questions about the accident"

She scrunched her brow, trying to clear some the cobwebs that lay in her mind with no success.

"I can't remember anything after cooking pancakes till waking up from lying on my back"

Her uncle gave a little nod. "It's ok. The driver of the other vehicle admitted he should have stopped to rest. He had been driving for twenty eight hours straight."

Lois held her hand out as far as she could reach; Gabe took her hand which was given a little squeeze.

"If I could have down anything…"

"I know. Don't worry I know you love and will miss her just as much as me."

Lois finally felt the tears sting her eyes, her heart launched up into throat. Before she was able to let those emotions flow her uncle began to weep. Her body stiffened, unnoticed by her uncle. She couldn't do it, couldn't she her feelings. He didn't need to see that, she didn't want him to see her break down. She'll have to do it in her own time but for now her uncle needed her to be strong. She gave his hand a squeeze but didn't say anything more.

The basement at the Daily Planet was buzzing from the constant flow of news when, in the back office, the young women picked up the phone. No one really noticed but it was like answering the phone was unusual. After a minute she placed the phone on its set. She waited a few moments before heading to the door. Each moment felt like an eternity. She knew that the news she was about to give would shock the whole room and most likely disable everyone causing a few problems with their next edition but she wasn't about to hold any of it back. She open doors and step out her office. No one had noticed her yet.

"Can I have everyone's attention?"

A few people stopped what they were doing but the bulk of them hadn't heard so continued with their work.

"Can everyone please give me your attention?" This time the light raise in her voice underlined with a quiver of sadness was heard by everyone.

"The news room just phoned to pass on some resent news". She paused as to summon the words. "Chloe Sullivan was involved in an accident today. Her car was hit head on by a truck. She was in the car with her cousin who some may have met. Chloe was severely injured… and died while waiting for the ambulance. Her cousin Lois is in hospital recovering. If you wish to speak to someone our councillors are on their way. We will be sending our regards to Chloe's family. If you would like to do the same will give you some details."

She didn't know what else to say. So she turned on her heel and walk back into her office. A few whispers were passed by those who didn't quite believe the news to be true.

A girl at the far end of the office began to weep. She ran out the door just as a small group came in. They were talking animatedly as they had missed the speech from being on their lunch break. It took a few seconds before they noticed the unnatural silence.

Near the front of the office sat a tall man. Hey turned to look at the small group look for one person in particular. His close and best friend.

"Hey Paul. What's going on?"

Paul looked up to the young blonde lad with cheeky smile. He had only been working there for a few months but everyone knew how he would to take the news. Paul got up and looked at his friend who was an inch or two shorter.

"I need to have a word could we just go in the next room?" He put a hand on his friend's shoulder and walked him through the double doors.

Everyone else watched the figures walk away. The windows which were their walls allowed them to continue watching as Paul stopped his friend.

Those that came in with the young lad stood watching everyone.

"What's going on?" finally someone spoke up. But everyone else was too busy to answer.

Paul hated to be the one to tell his friend but he couldn't allow him to hear from anyone else.

"Just tell me what's happened? Don't hold it back"

"There was an accident…."

No one could hear from the distance they were at but they could just as easily imagine the words that passed between the two friends. Paul began speaking as he looked down at his feet. There was a short pause as hey turned to look straight into his friends eyes.

Tears glided down his cheeks. He turned away and stormed through the halls and up the stairs. Paul ran after him "Jimmy! Jimmy!"

"Can some please tell us what's going on?"

"Chloe's dead…she had a car accident"

"Oh God. Poor Jimmy"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lois was now alone. Her uncle had left a few moments ago. She was glad he was gone. She hated to think it but all the time he had spent with her he was crying. He had every right to and she wasn't going to be the one to stop him. She was left exhausted by the day's happenings but was stuck with being too exhausted to sleep. She was instead left with thoughts of Chloe which she didn't want to do.

Her thought were thankfully placed to a comfortable distance in her mind as the door squeaked open.

"Is it okay if I come in?" the soft caring voice of Martha Kent asked.

Lois sat up slightly to be more presentable before replying.

"Of course I could do with the company"

"Gabe must have been some company… he's only just left"

"He was too emotional to be of any company." They shared a look, "I sound like a complete cow don't I"

"Don't worry dear. I understand your meaning"

Martha took Lois's hand that was resting beside her and gave a comforting squeeze. Lois returned a weak smile. "If you want to let it all out I'm great big hanky". She let out a weak laugh but when she saw the look on the older woman's face she stopped.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Don't ridicules. I should be giving you my support"

"I don't need it. I'll be fine and can handle it"

"I don't expect you to handle it. I expect you to let out your emotions"

"I told you I don't need to. If I did, I'll do it in my own time."

"You mean that you'll hide it from those that want to help"

There was silence as they both stared each other out.

"Your army training won't help. You'll break down sooner or a later," Lois diverted her eyes as a little tear slide down her cheek. "Don't make it too late. I loved Chloe like she was one of my own. And I love you just as much."

Lois didn't say anything. She just kept looking towards the cabinet on the other side of the room.

"It's going to be very hard for you with looking after Gabe and dealing with your father. But you have me and Clark. You especially have me. I'm a good listener. You're very welcome to stay at the farm."

Faint sobs gradually could be heard as Lois turned to look at her. "Thank you"

"Oh darling there's no need to be thanking me I'm just doing what any mother would do". She rose from her seat and sat on the bed next to younger woman and held her in her arms. They remained there in that position, one weeping while the other comforted, for some time.

"Where's Clark?" She wasn't sure why she asked for Clark. It seemed strange that he wasn't here right now. He was always the first to be in the room by her bed. Or anyone's bed for that matter. She always wondered why everyone around him ended up in hospital but he never ended up here. Maybe once or twice he got injured enough to end up here but he never had to wait that long before recovery. Even when he was shot he seemed to be fully active within a remarkably short space of time. Though there were rumours that he had actually died.

"He's waiting outside. I thought I should see you first."

"Is he okay?"

"Stop it! Don't worry about anyone else but yourself. I can look after Clark for now."

"But I want to help"

"I'll send him in straight after we've had our time"

Lois gave a small smile grateful the sainthood which was Martha Kent.

"What would I do with out you?" That question lead to the one that she had been holding back for some time but now she decided that she could let the words pass her lips. "What am I going to do with out her?" It set her off into another flood of tears which she hated showing.

"I don't know. But of all those who can push on for the future it's you. You may not want to hear it but your life has never revolved around your cousin's. Don't let it now."

At first the words had sounded so cold but when Martha left she had more alone time to get to grips with them. She was completely right but if she took on that view completely she had nothing else of her cousin to hold onto apart from memories. Are memories all she was allowed.

* * *

I apologise for any spelling mistakes but I have little free time to check things and spell the way I think. And I do use spell check. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

Lex and Lana were in Metropolis when they heard of the news. They found out like the rest of the public. The news came across the radio as the limo driver was turning towards the entrance of the Luthor Corp Headquarters. The intercom pronounced the drivers wish to speak.

"Mr Luthor. I think you should listen to this". He then turned off the intercom and changed it to the radio.

As the news was relayed no one moved. The car pulled to a stopped and the door open, still no one moved. The announcement finally stopped as Lana burst into tears. Lex turned to the door man who had opened the door, "Cancel my appointments". Then closed the car door he pressed the intercom button. "Smallville now"

Lana and Chloe hadn't spoken for some time now. Words had passed between them that weren't to be repeated in polite society. Those words were in conjunction with the two men in Lana's life. They had to go back to Smallville. All the insults that had past were now regrettable but they stuck in her head. If she could take it all back she would.

"Lana…" He tried to think of something comforting to say but his mind was blank. He could never think of the right thing to say when it came to the death of someone. He just took her in his arms and held here while she sobbed into his chest.

* * *

The stars were poking out from the vast blue sky. The day had been so beautiful. Clear blue skies with only an occasional puff of a single cloud. Campus was quite what with spring recess but there were still a few rowdy students all set for partying. Some students could be seen carrying kegs across the lawn of the campus.

"Pete!"

"Hey man. How's it going? Who's having the party tonight?"

"Tucker is having a huge one up at the pool. They stool the keys of the jani"

"Cool. I'll be up there. Laters"

"Oh! By the way…" Pete had to turn back to look at his flat mate. "Your mum called she wants you to call her right back. She sounded a bit upset"

"Thanks. I'll call her now."

They turned and headed in separate directions as Pete produced his phone from his pocket. He would have normally waited till he got back to his room but he had this gut feeling. Something was wrong. His mum never got upset. She was always so cool headed or chirpy. That was the only thing that made him feel something was wrong. The gut feeling he had had been coming on and of all day. He had thought it was just a cold or a late hangover. But the mention of his mum calling gave him a foreboding feeling.

"Hey mum. What's up Paul said you called?"

"Pete. Chloe was in a car accident this morning." There was a pause as his mum let the information sink in. "She's dead. I've booked you onto the next flight to Metropolis and there'll be a car waiting to pick you up to take you to Smallville within an hour. So if you want to go pack your stuff and…"

"Thanks mum"

He switched the phone off and placed it back in his pocket has he took off to his room. He started packing his bag with what ever he could find. When it was done he sat down on his bed. He broke down as the memories of Chloe flooded into his mind. He had always loved Chloe. From the first moment he had saw her but even then he was obscured by his best friend. She was always in his thoughts now and then. The dream that one day she would be with him never died. Not until now this is. With her death came the death of a long wished for dream.

After a while he took off and made his way to the airport. He didn't need to wait to long before boarding.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Clark had been sitting by himself for a long time. The dawn sun rose above the window sill. His mum had come out a few hours before dawn. He stood up to show his readiness to see Lois but deep down he wasn't as yet sure he could.

"Clark. Lois is asleep it's best you if leave her for now. She needs all the rest she can get."

He nodded his understanding and sat down again, staring at the floor. She looked at for a moment before taking a seat next to him.

"Clark. Maybe its best if we go back to the farm. You need sometime to rest…"

He continued to watch the floor as he spoke. "You go back. I don't want to go yet."

"You need to get some rest and you need something to eat"

He looked up into the concerned eyes of his mum. "I've had all the rest I need by sitting here. And I will still be sitting here until I'm needed elsewhere."

She let out a little smile, the one that shows that she's proud of him but worried at what he was doing to himself. He turned way because seeing that look made him feel a little but worse for letting her worry for him.

"Okay. I want try to change your mind but please come with me first to get something to eat." She grabbed his hand hauled him up to his feet. "And don't bother arguing. I want to see you eat something before I leave you."

She left him when she was moderately satisfied he had eaten enough. He sat down on his accustomed seat which was directly in front of Lois's door.

He heard a slight noise come from room before a thud and objects falling to the floor. It wasn't loud enough for the busy skeleton staff to take notice. He rushed to the door as heard Lois quietly "ouch, crap." He opened the door to see Lois half out the bed holding on to the cabinet which was continuing falling over with one hand as the other was in a sling. She looked up half expecting to see an angry nurse ready to have a few cross words with her, standing at the door. But was relieved to see Clark standing in the door with confusion written across his face.

They're was a delayed reaction before she spoke. "Come on Smallville. Don't just stand there. I could use a hand." She turned back to the cabinet which just at that moment slipped from her fingers. She closed her eyes in anticipation for the crash but nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see Clark putting the cabinet back against the wall. "Great timing Smallville. I thought you went home with your mum"

"I decided to stay in case you needed me. What are you trying to do anyway?"

"Um. I wanted a walk can't sleep." She gave him a smile but there was something in the smile which screamed 'lie'.

"Fine. I'll come with you."

"NO! No. Don't worry, I'll go for a walk later." She rolled back onto the bed, lying still and waiting for Clark to leave but he didn't move. "I need to have some sleep, so… bye"

He raise his eye brows and sat down on the chair next to the bed. "Okay. I'll sit here." He challenged her with a smile.

Her face drooped slightly when he took his seat. "Fine".

"Fine". His smile grew with confidence.

She let out a little huff before turning her back to him "fine".

She didn't sleep as she waited for him to get bored leave but he could tell that she wasn't asleep as her heart rate didn't change and her breathing remained the same. After a few minutes with nothing happening she spun round on her bed and looked him straight in the eye. His smile grew into a grin with the knowledge that he had won.

"Okay you win this round farmboy but I need your help…. I want to see Chloe"

The grin vaporised within seconds. "You do realise she's dead."

"Of course but I want the proof."

"Lois. I don…"

"Clark. This is the second time I've been told my cousin has died in a tragic accident. This first time it was all a lie. Even the grave was fake."

"I understand but… I was there. I saw her die"

"But you weren't there to experience those emotions to then find that she was alive along."

"Lois. I was there I…" He was cut of as she began laughing.

"For like 2 seconds. You were of in la la land where nudity was the fashion and you didn't know your name or anything. I went through the full emotions for 3 months"

Clark closed his eyes, lowering his head.

"Please Clark"

He let out a deep sigh, "okay". He looked up to see a grateful smile light up her face. "Stay her for a moment. I'll go get a wheelchair. You're not walking and I'm carrying you."

"Fine. You'd probably drop me anyway"

She rose, swinging her legs off the bed. Tentatively she touched the cold clammy floor with her toes. Tipping the rest of her weight on feet, legs nearly giving way but she held her strength together. The pressure which was placed on her back made clench her teeth.

"I told you to stay put." He wheeled the chair over to her side and pushing the breaks down. "Take my hand" He gently lowered her into the seat. She gave slight shudder.

"Jeez, Smallville. You could have gotten a warm chair"

"Next time I'll warm it up for"

She looked up as he said it. "I don't like they idea of that"

"Okay won't then."

"Good"

"Are you cold?"

"Yes"

He grabbed the blanket that lay on the crumpled sheets and placed it on her lap, tucking it in at the sides.

"Thank you. I kinda feel like an old lady"

He pushed her towards the doors. "Stop complaining or I'll remove your dentures, nan"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

They silence between them dragged on for while as they travelled down the hall. Clark pulled her into the lift pushing the button for the floor which he presumed the morgue would be on.

"Do you think they would have stopped us if you weren't wearing scrubs?"

"Don't know"

She turned round, looked him up and down. "It makes a change from plaid." She smiled at him as the lift stopped.

"Lois! Do you ever shut up?"

A frown appeared in place of the smile as she whipped her head around.

"Lois." She didn't respond. "Lois. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." He crouched down beside her. "Lois…"

"I just don't uncomfortable silences. Oh god, déjà vu."

The door opened at that moment.

"What?"

"Hospital. You. Me talking a lot."

He stood up and pushed her out the lift. The corridors were slightly darker than the upper floors. A sign directly in front of them showed that they were on the correct floor with the morgue to their left.

"Do you remember?"

"The memory gets vaguer the more I think of it. But yeah I do."

They went along in silence with the ominous approach of death. They came to a stop at the double doors where cold air seep through the small gap.

"This is it," she turned to look at him as he stared at the closed doors. "You don't have to come. I can do it on my own."

"I'm coming in" He tapped the button by the door so they swung open.

The room was frosty from the temperature and the atmosphere. No one was around as Clark pushed into the centre of the room. To their relief there was no bodies lying around. The wall to the left of the room was covered in square metal doors with labels just underneath. He moved away from Lois as he started his search looking at each label. Meanwhile, Lois looked around the room. She had never been to the morgue before.

She was sitting with Lucy when their father came out the hospital room. Lucy was singing s silly little kiddy song while Lois looked out the window. She looked up at her father as he watched them. She noticed his pale complexion, the red puff eyes. At the moment her heart dropped. She didn't know where it went to. She would have sworn that it disappeared altogether. She didn't feel for along time after that moment. She jumped from her seat and ran passed the General as he made a grab for her. The room's size seemed to engulf here in darkness. The bed towered over her. The sounds which usually passed through the room were gone. Nothing was working now. Hundreds of tubes and wires seemed to cover her mum's body. She climbed on the chair which was beside the bed. It was still warm from when her father had been sitting. She leaned over, resting her head on her mum's chest. She felt her father place as hand her back.

"Lois come one."

But she didn't move.

"Lois"

"No!"

"No? Are you alright?" Clark looked from across the room. She had yelled the word leaving an echo floating around the room. She gave him a little smile before he turned back to his search. After a moment he stood up straight and walked back to Lois. Wheeling here other to where he had been standing and grabbed the door handle of the near by body bay. "I know there's no point in trying to change your mind but are you ready?"

"Yes." Clark was surprised that she still kept her confidence. He opened the door and pulled out the draw. A large lumpy bag lay in between them. Slowly he began to unzip the bag, pulling back the sides to reveal her face. The blood from before, had been wiped away from her face but was left cemented into her once blonde hair. Bruises covered most of her face with small cuts.

Clark tore his eyes from Chloe. Lois didn't let a sound pass her lips. Tears streak down her cheeks. She rose from her chair shakily as he grabbed her arm to support her. She gently pulled away to lean on the drawer. She tentatively began to stroke her cousin's hair. A small smile lingered on her lips for a moment before she leaned in to kiss her cousin's forehead.

"Bye cuz." She sat back down and looked back up to Clark, letting out a heavy sigh with one of her awkward smiles. "Ok. I'm done." With her response he felt his eyebrows rise with confusion.

"Lois..."

"Don't say it Clark. I don't want to talk at the moment. So just leave it"

He didn't want to argue with her down here but he didn't want to leave the subject. He zipped up the bag and pushed the drawer into its crevice, closing the door behind it. He approached her and crouched in front of her.

"I'm fine. Honestly."

"Liar. But if you don't want to talk about it now," he took her hand in his, "I will be here when you do want to talk".

"I'll be fine," prising her hand from his. "I want to go back. I need to sleep."

She kept the lie up so well that he thought that she might actually believe it to be true. Maybe it was best to let her believe it until she couldn't lie any more. Maybe she needed the lie to cope with everything.

He got up and slowly took her back to her room.


	8. Chapter 8

I pretty proud of this chapter so I hope you enjoy it too.

**Chapter 8**

By the time they reached her room she had fallen asleep. At first he had thought her silence was because she was thinking but when the silence went on for longer than a minute he had checked her over. It was a relief that she was able to sleep as from what understood earlier she had been restless. He hooked his arm under her knees and the other behind her back. Gently lifting her feather light frame out the chair and into her bed. Then tucked the blanket around her again. He took a moment to watch her as she tossed and turned before finding a position she was comfortable with.

He walked outside to the waiting room where he was going take a few minutes rest but before he sat down he heard someone shout his name.

"Clark! Clark"

He turned to see a face which he hadn't seen for many years but before that he was the bestest of friends a guy could have. He seemed to have grown an inch or two but was still shorter. They had kept in contact but with the madness of studying and over things… communication had died away to a bare minimum.

"Pete. I didn't expect you to be here so fast"

"What happened?"

Short talk was slapped down just as it was trying to stand up. It was understandable in the circumstance. Pete's face was strain with confusion and grief.

"She was driving to Metropolis. She had just rented a flat with her cousin. They were both in the car when… the truck," Pete squeezed his eyes shut at the mention of the truck. "The truck driver was tired and he had fallen asleep." He stopped as Pete quietly replied "Jeez."

"Where were you?" Pete looked straight into his eyes. He couldn't quite tell if it was a look of accusation or just a general curiosity.

At first he felt hurt but he knew if he was in Pete's position he would want to know. He lowered his head as he answered. "I had passed them a moment before it happened." He looked into his friend's eyes. "I didn't realise until I saw the smoke. He got out and ran. But by the time I found Chloe she was dead." He kept back the truth about Chloe to himself. He knew that if Pete knew that she had died in his arms the jealousy would surface.

There didn't seem to be anything to add to it. Clark sensed that Pete wished he had seen or spoken to Chloe before it had happened. Just like with Clark communication had been short and less frequent but a little more constant. On the other hand, Pete sensed that his friend wasn't telling all but presumed it was seeing the body of a dead friend.

They sat down with the silence held between them. Suddenly the room boomed with Pete's voice. "WHY DIDN'T THE IDIOT STOP?! Why?"

"I don't know Pete. But he's regretting it. And I'm not just saying it. He really regrets it. He handed himself over to the sheriff straight away."

Pete put his face into his hands.

At that moment, Clark saw a face which didn't want to see at that moment. Having to explain to the distraught guy which he had come to an understanding with wasn't going to be pleasant. Jimmy's eyes were swollen from the tears. Clark stood as Jimmy noticed him. Pete, still sitting, raised his face to look at the new arrival.

"CK. They said you were down here. How? How did it happen?"

Clark looked back at Pete for amount before repeating the circumstances. Afterwards he gave Jimmy a moment to take it all in.

"Jimmy, this is Chloe's best friend. Pete. We were at high school together."

"I remember. Chloe spoke of you a lot." This was directed at Pete who was now standing.

"Pete, this is Jimmy. Chloe's boyfriend, they worked together at the Planet."

"Chloe did mention you but we haven't really kept in touch."

Jimmy smiled but turned back to Clark. "I've been to see her," tears trickling down his face. "I can't believe she's gone."

They didn't have time to linger on that shared thought as

Lex and Lana walked in. It was a strange scene. Pete didn't know of the Lex and Lana thing, Jimmy didn't understand why Lana was there considering that Chloe and Lana had a falling out and Lex, well there didn't seem to be friendship between him and Chloe. Lana looked a mess but Clark felt as if it had been put on. It did seem as really as the emotions he saw in everyone else who were close to Chloe.

"What are you doing here?" He didn't mean it to sound that cold but it just came out like that.

Lana was stunned for a moment at the harsh question. "I heard… on the radio…Is it true?..." She continued to whimper.

"Yes."

"How is Lois?" He was glad someone had finally asked about her. It didn't seem right that they were standing outside her door but no one had asked of her. He could understand why Pete didn't ask as he had never met her. He turned to Jimmy.

"She's cut up, may have some scaring but she'll be fine. She's sleeping at the moment."

"No, I'm not. Not with this racket." She stood in the door way. Fully awake. Everyone turned to look at her but realised that she was staring at one person. Clark looked back at Lana who was now obviously cowering under the glaring eyes looking down on her. He turned back to see Lois pull back for a moment before looking at Jimmy. Her expression suddenly altered. It was a mixture between sorrow and joy.

"Hey Jimmy," he smiled as she walked over to him and gave him a hug. She whispered something in his ear before letting go. She turned her back onto them to walk away but she was stopped by a voice.

"Lois! I'm sorry." As soon as she had called her name Lana felt like kicking herself.

Lois wiped round and stared Lana down. She strode up to Lana till she was literally nose to nose looking down at her. Lana quivered under the intimidating tower.

"Do you really think I care how you feel?" Sour words stung the air between them.

"I…"

"Shut up."

"Hang on a minute, Lois."

She swung her head round in a 'whatever' style. "Pi$$ off Baldilocks." Turning back to Lana who had taken a step back but was quickly cowering again as Lois closed the gap. "You're not welcome. You can thank yourself for that. Now pi$$ of and don't bother paying your respects at the funeral your not welcome." She turned away again towards her room but mind step she was stopped again.

"You can't blame me for what happened for Chloe." Everyone looked back and forth between them shocked at Lana standing up to Lois. It didn't last long though when Lois wiped round so fast no one saw her hand until the sound of it slapping Lana hard across the face. It echoed through the room with Lana yelp. The rest seemed to be in slow motion as Lana went flying in the air and slammed into the ground. Lex went to her side. Clark went to Lois who was now holding onto her arm.

"That was uncalled for." Lex was helping Lana stand.

"You heard what she said." Clark was shocked at his own words which boomed in comparison to Lex's but he continued. "You're not welcome. Both of you." Lex and Lana stared at him in disbelief as he helped Lois. "Now leave." They saw it all in his eyes. They didn't answer back. They left quietly after that.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be okay." She quietly walked back into her room and closed the door.

There was a silence as the looked at the closed door. The strange encounter was unreal. Two seconds ago it was all screams, insults and flying bodies and now. Now it was complete silence.

"So that was Lois Lane. Chloe's cousin"

Clark and Jimmy turned to Pete who was standing back from were they had all been standing.

"Yeah. That's Lois. She's not usually that…" he tried to think of the right words. He was going to use loud but that would be the wrong word. "…violent."

Pete didn't quite believe his friend, widening his eyes at the idea "okay"

"Look. Why don't the two of you head to my mum's she'll be happy to take you in."

Pete and Jimmy looked towards each bother nodding in agreement.

"What are you going to do man?"

"I'm going to stay here a bit longer."

"Okay. We'll talk later"

Clark nodded as the two men walked down the hall and out of sight. He gently opened the door and entered her room she was back in the position he had left her only moments ago. However she was still awake as she turned to him.

"Hey" she smiled at him as he moved towards her.

"Hey. How's you arm?" He smiled at her she began laughing.

"Sore. But she deserved it. Thanks for having my back."

"Like you said she deserved it."

She closed her eyes for a moment showing her tiredness. When she opened she looked up at Clark.

"How are you feeling after the reunion?"

"Tired. I don't think I've slept for nearly 20hrs."

"Yeah…I'm kinda the same. It's quiet in here though as long as no one is talking outside."

"Sorry." He was starting to show is guilt face which she hated to see even though if he did it right looked cute. This happened to be one of those times. "I'm going to find somewhere to sleep. I'll see you later." He was about to leave when she took hold of his hand.

"Stay here. I like having your company." She scooted herself over to the other side of the bed, patting the empty space. "You can sleep here. But no feelzies." She smiled at him before turning her back. He was confused at how she was reacting around him but he wasn't going to say no to the company or the warm bed. He took his shoes off before rolling in beside her. He didn't make contact with her thinking she would get angry but she turned to look at him. "Relax Smallville, I won't bite" She leaned into him as he placed his arms around her. "Don't get excited now"

"Shut up and go to sleep".

It wasn't long before they drifted off. Their breathing synchronised to the others. Their bodies moulded that of the others. Their sleep wasn't interrupted this time.


	9. Prologue to Chapter 9

Just a small in between chapter which i thought would be nice on its own.**  
**

**Prologue to Chapter 9**

He felt his heart rate increase. Thumping hard in his chest as the wind rushed past his face. The warmth of the sun energised his body as he climbed higher and higher. He started to slow down to a stop; his feet didn't touch down, he was suspended in mid air. He opened his eyes slowly as if waking from a nice long sleep. He looked out onto the cloud filled horizon of dawn. The sun was behind him continuing to aim its rejuvenating rays at him. He had memories of this place before. The experience had only lasted seconds before he was brought back but he had always none afterwards, when the memories had remained that when he was shot he had reached a spiritual plane. The thoughts of that day surfaced. Thoughts which at this very moment said he was dead again. He was pulled from those unwelcome thoughts by a touch. He looked down at his arm to see a hand tenderly resting. He turned slightly to look at the person standing by his side. She grinned at him as he looked on in awe. Her blonde locks cascaded down her shoulders. She wore a long white gown which Clark noticed to his surprise they were both floating in the air. He looked at her face into her eyes. A radiant glow emanated from her body as her lips began to move.

"Wake up Clark." The words were softly spoken but were enough for him to wake.

He opened his again to find himself back in the hospital room. Lois was still lying in his arms but rolled away from the slight disturbs he had caused. She continued to sleep on.


	10. Chapter 9

Shock time people. Enjoy

**Chapter 9**

The lights were dimmed down low. They had slept all day and now it was night again. He pulled his arm out hovering it over his head to read the time. 22:06. His arm fell to his side before he rolled of the bed, looking back to see if she stirred. He was surprised that no one had come to visit them but as he turned towards the door he spotted a two bundle of clothes lying on the chair. He walked over to examine it contents. His mum had been round. She had even brought Lois's clothes which she had left lying around. He looked back to her, listening to her steady breathing which signalled her dead sleep. He then started to get dressed hoping Lois didn't decide to wake up or a nurse to come walking in. He left the scrubs lying in replacement for his own clothes before walking out the door.

The corridors were quiet once more as he wondered along. He didn't know where he was going. He just needed to stretch his legs. He considered going home, back the farm. But he just as easily decided to stay. He wasn't to sure way but he didn't really need to know the reason. His thoughts were interrupted at that point. Something at the corner of his eye moved. He looked over his shoulder but seeing nothing he turned back and continued walking along. He came to a junction in the corridor. He looked in each direction trying to figure where he really wanted to be. He saw it again. A shadow passed around him. He felt its presence linger before vanishing. A chill ran up his spine as he looked over his shoulder. The felt a strange sensation come over him as he looked down at his arm. Every piece of hair stood up. This was stranger for him than anyone else since he had never really felt temperature changes.

He saw the shadow again at the other end of the corridor to his right. It wasn't there long just enough to show it was around. He used his super speed to get to the other end thinking he would catch the person but found that it had disappeared within the half second it took him to reach the end. He was about to turn back down from where he had come from when he saw it again.

Just a fleeting glimpse but it was there. Without thinking he super speeded to the source but once again it was gone. He scanned the corridors for the shadow and when he saw it he tried to reach it. It was like a game of cat and mouse. The mouse was winning this one. The shadow seemed to change shape as he continued its pursuit. The once faint shadow was replaced by a glowing fabric. It trailed into the stairwell and up the stair. He didn't stop this time to see if it got of on a certain floor but ran as fast as he could to the top of the stairs. He was confronted with a steel door where he came to a stop. Cautiously he pushed the bar letting the door swing open. The stars were out in full with the moon glowing high in the sky. A slight breeze skated across the roof but the air was comfortably cool compared the scorching spring days which they had been having. As he stepped onto the roof the door slammed shut behind him. He searched the roof for any presence. Just as he was about dismiss the whole idea of chasing shadows and leave he saw it again. This time he didn't need to chase it. It was right there in front of him. It sat down on the ledge. 'It' no longer seemed to be the correct word to describe it. 'She' sat, one bouncing leg over the other, reclining. Her blonde locks cascading down her shoulders, untouched by the breeze. 'She' looked directly at him, a smug smile growing on her lips. She raised her eyebrows as he furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Poor Clark. You look like you've just seen a ghost." Her words nearly made him collapse in shock. The whole idea was unbelievable. Finally words formed on his lips.

"Chloe."


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Bet you didn't think you would see me again, huh"

"I don't believe I am seeing you. Am I dreaming?" He looked around him as if to find a flying pink elephant which would tell him he was fast asleep. He was answered by a gust of wind. He looked back at her as she stood and began to make her way over to him.

"You're not dreaming. I'm for really."

He continued to look to her with suspicion as she stopped merely inches from his chest looking up into his eyes.

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For being there as I passed away. I wanted to let you know that there was nothing you could have done." Her expression altered into a look a disappointment. "Though…I wish you hadn't asked Lois to sing it was really distracting."

With those words Clark knew it was his dear friend no matter how unbelievable it was. She saw the understanding in his eyes as she smiled.

"Clo. I… I …," he tried to think of the right words but then looking deep into her eyes, he found the words. "I miss you."

"I'm not gone just yet. I'm just here to help out with stuff so you can help everyone else"

He took in her words contemplating the meaning which he sensed with the tone of her voice. It was a cross between teasing and worrying.

"I saw the fight… well smack down. Don't let Lois be too anger with Lana. This argument is between me and Lana. And though I appreciate the way she stuck up for me she should have stayed out of it. Make sure she makes up with Lana"

There was a pause has he thought over her words. Mostly thinking whether Lois would want to see Lana ever again never mind make up. Chloe must have sense his bewilderment at her words.

"Just say I would want her to. I'm sure you will make a convincing argument… Listen I'm going to be around for a while. I'm not going to tell you the whole reason as you'll figure it out in the end. I'll be around… You have a visitor down stairs."

She turned away and made her way over to the ledge she had been sitting on moments before. Her aura began glowing as her body became translucent before become pure light. Tiny sparks appeared amongst the light as the mixture floating up with the breeze like wisps of faint smoke, to the stars. He was sure that one of those sparks became one of those stars burning bright than all the rest.

He stayed a moment; recollect all the words which passed between them. Then remembering her last words he made his way down stairs. His progress was slow as his thoughts remained with his dear friend. He had a feeling there was a lot more then just helping 'out with stuff'. He understood that he had to help Lois cope with the death but what else did he have to do?

He reached the final corridor in which Lois's room was situated and a figure walked into her room. He hung back slightly encase but found himself stand at the door within seconds, hand hovering over the handle ready to turn. Voices drifted through the door. Lois was awake now as she spoke quietly to her visitor.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been in a car wreck and I've lost someone dear to me." Even when she spoke such heart-rending words it was done with calm concealed emotions which those who didn't know her would think she didn't care. "Thank you for coming."

"Well. Even with everything that's happened I still care a great deal about you."

Clark felt his lungs deflate as he realised who was seating beside her. Lois and Oliver had split several months before due to the danger she had been in. It was a mutual understanding as they remained friends and for a short time wished they could go back to more. But the separation in the end became a happy permanent. They had become close friends, in away, they were closer than even Clark was to her. Oliver continued to watch over her, sometimes in the shadows as the Green Arrow which Clark was mostly grateful for. The daily running of the farm kept him from visiting Metropolis. In away it was pact where Oliver would take care of Lois, Chloe and his mum while they were in his area and Clark would do the same in Smallville. With that thought his shoulders fell as his heart smacked into his stomach. He had failed in his duties to take care of them and now Chloe was dead.

"Clark!" He spun around as he was confronted with her presence as she looked angrily at him. "I swear to god Clark if you ever think that way again I'll… I'll… I'll do something very nasty."

He raised an eyebrow before sniggering at the idea of the angry angelic Chloe. "Okay. I'll try. It's not something that will disappear."

Her features altered into those of concern and understanding. "As long as you try."

"How are you talking to?"

He spun back to be face to face with Oliver standing in the door way. Behind him Lois, still lying in her bed stared at Clark.

"Ah, no one. Just thinking allowed."

"Sure okay." It was obvious he didn't believe the young man but let it slip as he knew there were lots of things which Clark didn't won't to discuss.

"Why don't you come in?" He pulled back from the door allowing room for passage.

Clark considered just saying no and going home. However this was the place he wanted to be even if he felt like a bit of a third wheel, he felt more at ease to be him self with them. It was rare for him to feel that way. He walked in heading towards the chair on the other side of Lois's bed. As he passed she let loose one of her quirky little smirks.

"Hey Smallville. You ran out on me."

"Sorry Starbuck. Had to have a word with someone?" He took his seat as Oliver closed the door and did the same on the opposite side.

"Oh don't remind me of Starbucks. I'm dying for a cup… I still can't believe Smallville is the town which Starbucks forgot."

The men on ever side smiled as she moaned away.

"Maybe I'll get you a cup tomorrow."

"What you going to do Clark? Fly to Metropolis and fly back?... Well if you do don't forget to heat it up. I don't like cold coffee."

"I'll try and remember."

Oliver sat back as they other two continued to their banter. A thought ticked away but in the end he pushed it to the side.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The Kent was a tomb of silence as he entered. He felt guilty for leaving his mum with both Jimmy and Pete. They were his responsibility but he had avoided them. He couldn't do it any longer. His mum didn't deserve to mother two distraught men when she would be distraught as well.

Oliver had given him a lift back home as he headed back to Metropolis. The General had entered the room not long after Clark had entered. He had looked his cheerful self as always. Lois at first was annoyed at his presence. Clark and Oliver had looked back and forth between father and daughter, gradually seeing the changing expressions on their faces. The General seemed to relax. His shoulders fell to a more comfortable relax posture as his face altered detached expression to one full of heart-rendering sorrow. And with only one word… "Lo".

She fell. Her heart plummeted into a chasm hurt, sorrow and despair. Tears flooded uncontrollably to the surface. Clark and Oliver paralysed with shock. Neither of them had seen her like this before. No matter how bad a situation had been she had always held back the full force of tears which she was shedding at that moment. At that second, Clark realised that seeing the General brought back memories of her mother. He rose from his seat, taking her hand and gave it a little squeeze before heading to the door. Oliver followed suit nodding to the General as they left. There didn't seem any point staying as they presumed the General would stay with Lois for as long as she needed him.

The skies were dark now as he made his way up the porch steps. His feet felt like lead. He was dreading his first encounter. Hoping, praying, pleading it would be his mum. Slowly he reached for the door handle, considering going to the loft and enter later when everyone was asleep. But the door opened as the warm light from the kitchen flowed over him and the smell of dinner wrapped around him.

"Clark," his mum wrapped her arms around him. Holding him for a moment as she quietly spoke "How is Lois?" She let go and pulled back to look at him properly.

"She's… She's. I don't know. She doesn't really talk about it. I don't think she spoken to Oliver either…"

"Oliver is there?" quizzed his mum.

"Not any more. The General turned up. We left. She just broke down. I've never seen her like that before. The General is probably the only one who she'll confide in about this." His felt hurt as the thought of her not confiding in him passed through his mind.

"We have to be there for her as much as we can. She can't keep it just between her and her father. The emotion will overwhelm her. And as strong as she is, she's not invulnerable."

He nodded in understanding as his gave him another hug. "I'm glad your home Sweetie." She broke the hug once again as she looked up at him "Your just in time for dinner come on."

Dinner had been great if not for the uncomfortable atmosphere. Jimmy said very little apart from thank yous and compliments for the hospitality directed towards Martha and an enquiry for Lois to Clark. Pete had a little more to say but in general they remained off the topic of Chloe. Clark avoided eye contact has he swirled his food around his plate occasionally taking a bite now and then. He could feel their eyes lean towards his direction. He knew they both wanted a word with him. Both wanted to be first. He had to choose between his best friend and the boyfriend of the other best friend.

Martha collected the plates, taking them to the sink. This was the signal for both men to spring their requests. They were cut down before their words left the lips. "Not tonight. Clark will speak to you tomorrow. Its best if you all take a rest now and let Clark rest."

Neither wanted to give up but fearing they may erupt the anger of either the tired Clark or his protective mum, they both backed off.

Clark turned away and left the house. Dragging his way up to the loft, head hanging low. As he made his way up the last few steps a warm glowing light appeared pulsating brightly before it became a soft glow. He looked up to see Chloe standing before him.

"Hey," her words were gentle and welcoming.

"Hey." He moved towards the coach and sat down. His head resting in his hands.

"Clark. How are you feeling?" She knelt down before him watching as his head rose from his hands. Tears welled up before spilling over cascading down his cheeks landing on his hands or on the floor.

"No amount of words can describe how I feel. I hate seeing them like this. I hate seeing Lois so broken." He placed his face back between his hands once again. He felt a warm calming touch as she placed her hand on his knee. He looked into her eyes.

"Clark. You're a miracle. You own grief is for the pain you see in others. You see people who need help and do what you can to save them… Don't worry with my assistance you'll help them. But for now I'll ask for one favour."

"Anything."

"Speak to Jimmy first. Pete can wait a little while longer. But Jimmy. Jimmy really needs to let something off his chest. I'm not saying speak to him now but when you do decide to talk, (which I hope will be tomorrow) talk to him first."

"Okay. I promise."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

That night Clark slept on the loft coach. The bedrooms and the living room were taken up by everyone else. He didn't mind though. It meant he could be on his own with out any of the uncomfortable silence which his presence seemed to cause.

He timidly approached the kitchen door the next morning apprehensive for the words which needed to be spoken. He was distracted by a noise. Dink, dunk. Dink, dunk. He moved off from the door, heading around the corner. Dink, dunk. Jimmy was sitting on the porch swing. Dink, dunk. He didn't notice Clark as he approached. Dink, dunk. He was fiddling with something in his hands as he stared out to the horizon. He looked up when Clark stood over him.

"Morning CK." He had a smile but it felt hollow, without any feeling behind it. He turned back to the sunset. "You know I forgot what its like to see a real sunset. When you're in the city, you just forget."

"Is it okay if I sit with you?"

The silence lingered for a moment before Jimmy scooted over to allow Clark a seat next to him. The silence was deadening as Clark tried to think of something to say. The words which ran through his thoughts such as "Are you okay?" and "Everything will be okay" seemed flat and detached from what really needed to be said. Dink, dunk. The little noise pulled him from his thoughts as looked down the object which Jimmy was toying with.

"What's that?"

"I loved her. I loved her so much." There was a slight falter as he spoke.

A light appeared behind Clark catching his attention. He turned around to see her walking towards them. She paused in front of Jimmy. Clark was amazed that Jimmy couldn't see her, the light was so powerful almost blindingly so.

"Could you tell him I loved him too?" Her eyes remained on Jimmy as she crouched down where she stood.

"Sure."

"Hmm." Jimmy looked up at Clark's strange response.

"I'm sure she loved you too. I've never seen her so happy since you two got together. And I mean that."

Dink, dunk.

"What have you got there?" Clark's curiosity was getting as bad as Lois's. He could always x-ray it but he also respected Jimmy too much to do that.

Jimmy clutched tightly to the small object as his features screwed up into what almost looked like anger. It only lasted seconds before his grip loosened with his facial features. He held the object up in the palm waiting for Clark to take it. Inside was a small simple diamond set in silver ring. The simple ness gave it more beauty he thought. Compared to some rings which were plastered with diamonds, he liked this one very much.

"I've been carrying it around for weeks. Trying to find the right time. I was going to ask her tonight." Clark felt like an idiot. He hadn't made that connection until he said those words. "I was going to make her dinner, her favourite dessert… I had it all planned out."

"Oh jeez. Chloe." Clark mentally heard himself say. He closed his eyes with the thoughts what could have been. Chloe calling him tomorrow to tell him the good news. Lois helping her to plan the wedding. Lois refusing to wear the dresses which Chloe wanted her bridesmaids to wear. A few months later Chloe walking down the aisle looking like an angel. Jimmy taking her hand. The exchange of vows…

He opened his eyes no longer wanting to dwell on what will never be. He watched as she reached out tentatively to place her hand over his. Slowly she moved till they held each others hand. Jimmy looked up for a moment staring into her eyes before looking down again. Clark realised that Jimmy could sense the touch but couldn't see anything there. It was a powerful thought. To be touched by a loved one after death.

"She would have said yes." It was his first thoughts but he meant it.

Jimmy looked up into Clark's as he continued to hold on to Chloe who also looked up to him.

"She would have said 'Yes'. She may have given you the run around but that's Chloe for you. But I know she would have said 'Yes'." He closed the box, handing it back to its owner.

Silence passed for a moment before he stood up. Turning to walk away. "Maybe you can still give her it." It was just an after thought but she could still be buried with a token of the love which had passed between them. He didn't wait to hear the reaction; he just walked around the corner leaving Jimmy to his thoughts.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Clark walked into the house with the feeling of being up lifted by his talk with Jimmy. He wasn't completely convinced he had done any good but something inside… a tingly feeling which he occasionally had when he did something right. He did feel the sensation of plummeting when he did something which he would later regret. He always had it but he didn't recognise it until recently. In fact it was Lex who made him realise it. He always got the plummeting feeling from Lex but it wasn't as bad when they first met. For a few years it was okay with occasionally a moment which just felt wrong. Then it just when down hill. It was even worse this year. He could sense Lex was up to something.

But the feeling he was getting a that very moment felt good. What ever he had done by talking to Jimmy had helped.

"What are you smiling about?" Pete sat down at the kitchen table opposite Clark grabbing one of slices of toast from his friend's plate.

"HEY! Come on that was mine get your own."

"You snooze, you loose…" He took a triumphant bite of his prize "and no super speeding my breakfast away."

"Sure Pete. Good morning by the way." Clark continued to smile on as he took a bit from his remaining breakfast.

"Good morning and would you please stop smiling like that. It's goofy… Why are you smiling?"

"I was speaking to Jimmy."

"Oh," Pete's expression was full of confusion. "Did he tell a joke? I wouldn't expect him to be happy when Chloe is…" He couldn't finish his words.

"Nothing like that. I just spoke to him about her…" he trailed off slightly before coming back. "He was going to propose to her. Had a ring and everything."

"Really."

"Yeah." He took a bite from the toast.

Pete took a bite from his toast as the silence continued.

"So you were smiling to yourself because you spoke to Jimmy about a proposal to our dead friend that never happened."

Pete didn't mean it to come out like that but to him it did seem weird. Clark lost his smile in an instance. "It wasn't like that. It's just… talking to him… to let him, let it all out…… He needed it and I think I helped. That felt good."

"Okay. I didn't mean to sound… I don't know. I'm sorry." Pete lowered his head in guilt.

"Don't worry about it. I understand… Jimmy's had his turn to talk so now it yours. You've waited long enough." Clark moved from the stool to pour himself a coffee. "Do you want one?" Pete looked up and shook his head. Clark gave a slight nod before sitting back down.

But Pete didn't speak. A silence linger interrupted only by Pete taking the last few bites of his toast and Clark sipping his coffee.

"I don't think I have anything to say. I've heard about what she was up to for the last few years from Jimmy and your mum while you were at the hospital. I don't think I have any more questions." Clark gave a slight nod before staring at down at his cup. "How is her cousin?"

"She's okay, kind of. She was up and wondering around the hospital getting into mischief as usual within minutes of being alone," a smile spread across his face as he shook his head thinking. "But she's really shook up by it all," the smile vanished as he remembered the scene between Lois and the General. "I've never seen her cry like that before."

Pete smiled to himself as he listened to his friend. He only heard Clark spoke of two or three women with that look on his face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine with you looking after her… Hey Mrs Kent. Morning"

Martha rounded into the kitchen grabbing their empty dishes and heading to the sink.

"Good morning boys and Pete its Martha, please. Did you all sleep well?" She began washing the dishes.

"Yeah. It was great. How are you this morning?"

In the distance a car drove up the drive.

"I'm fine Pete. Thank you for asking. Where's Jimmy?"

"He's outside, thinking." Clark replied.

"Okay. Well, I'll offer him breakfast." She bustled out the door but she stopped in the door way as foot steps came up the porch steps. "You're early. I didn't expect you to be here for at least another day. Here let me help you with that." She disappeared from the entrance as Clark rose from his seat.

"Well you know my Lo. She hates hospitals." The General came in first carrying two bags of under his arm. "Good morning son" as he passed Clark who was heading out the door.

She was speaking to his mum near the car. In the light of the new day, the cuts and bruises were more visible. A large bruise covered her neck and lower jaw. Her arm was in a sling but with the tank top more cuts covered the rest of her body. Several large wounds had been sewn up along her arm. But the way she stood, it looked like she couldn't feel a thing. She was given a hug which in returned should a grimace of pain on her features. As she pulled away she looked up to see him staring at her.

"Come on Clark. I know I look like crap but your going to have to live with it for know." One of her quirky smiles spread across her features but he saw the fear and worry in her eyes.

But he smiled right back hoping to receive a proper smile. He jogged over to her and gently, very gently wrapped his arms around her. She froze for a second before placing her free arm around him.

"You always look like crap, Lois. I don't see any change." He pulled away and looked into her eyes. His words worked as he saw some of her usual spark pop back.

"Thanks Smallville. I really needed that." She punched him in the arm only to receive a shot of pain and a laugh from the punch bag. "Ow."

"You asked for that. Come on. There's a fresh pot coffee waiting for you." He grabbed the bag which his mum was about to pick up and headed into the house followed closely behind by the two ladies.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The first hour or two of Lois's arrival was light-hearted and welcoming. Martha was happy making everyone feel welcome, offering coffee and cake to all. Especially enquiring after Lois to make sure she was comfortable and who in return replied she was comfortable enough with many 'thanks'.  
Jimmy came in shortly after the arrival, remaining quiet but added more voice to the general conversation compared to the previous night.  
General Sam Lane sat by his daughter but was generally the main converser in the house, directly speaking to each person at the table. His main aims seemed to be to make sure his Little Lo was comfortable with where she was staying and with whom she was staying with. As well as making sure everyone else was included in the group no matter how close they were to Lois and Chloe, when they were friends, how they were connected or how long for. Pete seemed to feel the most disconnected but was less so by the attention from the General. This was when Clark found out Pete was engaged to a beautiful amazing girl from San Diego called Rachel. He showed the whole group a photo from his wallet of himself and his fiancé standing in front of Colosseum in Rome. The congratulations erupted like a Mexican wave around the table. Even Jimmy warmly gave his hopes of happiness to him.  
Clark sat on the other side of the General, who while Lois was talking to the others, took the opportunity to talk to him.  
"Clark. I wanted to say thank you for everything. I'm sure Gabe has already said this to you."  
"Yeah. I wish I could have done more…" He was interrupted.  
"But what you have done has been great. Especially letting everyone come into your home. Especially my Lo. She wouldn't have coped being around Gabe. I'm going to stay with him until he's ready… I want you to look after her."  
"Don't worry sir. I'll do what ever I can to help."  
"I know you will."  
Lois spun round as she became aware of the two literally talking behind her back.  
"Talking about me?" a smile spread across her face, which was equally returned.  
"Actually I was saying I have to go." The General rose from his seat as everyone else watched.  
"Really," Lois's smile disappeared as he kissed her on the forehead. Martha and Clark looked on with shock as they had never seen him act like a father instead of a General. Lois always suggested he preformed the role of the General 24/7. But she didn't seem to notice anything apart from his leaving her.  
"You'll be fine. I'll be at your uncle Gabe's so if you need anything give me a call." And with that he left.  
With his absence the room seemed to become a lot quieter. They tried to keep up the conservation as much as they could. Lois most of all was effected.  
"Lois," Clark's voice pulled her from her silent thoughts "you don't have to sit here if you don't want to."  
"Clark. I'm fine. Don't worry." She turned towards the others, pretending to listen.  
"You're obviously not in the mood to hang around here… and you're starting to brood which is going into my territory." She chuckled at his words. "If you do that, you go to the loft but if your tired, go to bed."  
The silence of the room brought their awareness to the whole group who were now watching them.  
"Guys. I'm fine," Lois said defensively as she rose from the table. "Just need fresh air" and with that the door swung shut behind her.  
Clark rose from his chair but his mum was up first, placing her hands on his shoulders and gently pushing him back down.  
"I think this time we'll let her be. Okay"  
He was going to argue back but that moment he saw a glimpse of a glowing light passing through the door.  
"Actually. I was going to leave. Don't want to get underneath you're feet and all. You've got enough to deal with." Pete rose from the table and grabbing his bag at the end of the couch.  
"Pete, you don't need to go."  
"Don't worry. Just give me a call when the arrangements are set."  
"Sure. How are you getting back?"  
"I have a flight booked."" They shook hands before falling into an embrace. "It's been too long."  
"Yeah. I'm sorry. We shouldn't have met like this."  
"It's just as equally my own fault."  
Breaking off, Pete turned Martha and gave her a hug. "Thanks again Mrs Kent you've been awesome as always."  
"It's just Martha and your welcome. Anytime."  
"Pete. I'll give you a lift." Jimmy took a last gulp of his orange juice as he rose up.  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah. I need to get back to the Daily Planet. My boss wouldn't like me to be off to long. She'll sack me."  
"Jimmy, same goes for you as Pete. You don't need to leave either. You're welcome to stay."  
"I know and thanks for everything."  
After a short session of 'thank yous' and 'your welcomes', hugs and handshakes, they departed.  
Martha let out a huge sigh as she began to clear the table.  
"Could you change the sheets on your bed for Lois?"  
"Sure," he was about to head for the stairs when the soft glow of Chloe's presence arrived, blocking his route.  
"What is it Clark? Are you okay?" he turned to his mum then back to Chloe who pointed to his mum. "Ask her." He turned back to his mum, looking at her trying to figure out what Chloe was asking him to say. Then he saw it. The pain in her eyes.  
"Are you okay?"  
"What? ... Yes I'm fine. You need to…" he walked up to her.  
"Mum. You haven't really spoken to anyone. Or you haven't been listened to. So here I am. Ready to listen"  
For a moment she remained a wall of strength as she listened to his words. But the last three did the trick. Tears flowed with gasps of air. He stood back waiting for her to speak. He knew if he went to her now she wouldn't let out her words.  
After a minute she spoke. "She was so young… Like a daughter… Part of the family… Miss her…"  
He took her in a warm embrace. Just holding her as she cried. After a while she pulled away wiping the tears from her eyes.  
"Thank you. Now go and change the sheets."  
"Sure mum," he turned back to the stairs where Chloe still remained and headed to his room. As he passed her he quietly whispered. "Thanks Chlo."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15  
**

The day passed quickly into night as his mum pottered around the house seemingly to make sure Lois felt at home when she returned.

She had now been away for six hours. Clark had checked the loft but she wasn't there. She had walked off the farm. He thought about scanning beyond the fields for her with his hearing but feared what he might hear. He continued to x-ray the loft every hour of her absence to see if she was back. When it passed 9pm he really started to panic. Scanning the whole farm every 30 minutes, 20 minutes, 10. He rarely moved from the kitchen. Vaguely listening to his mum while she cooked but always thinking of Lois.

Around 10.30, he scanned the loft once again expecting to see it empty but there she was. Lying on the floor. Without a word he speeded to the loft pausing at the base of the stairs.  
Creeping up the steps, eyes fixed on her motionless body. Her chest rose as she took a breath. He moved towards her calling her name but she gave no response. Lying down beside her, he looked into her eyes. Nothing was their. She was hollow, almost dead.

I can't run anymore, I fall before you,  
Here I am, I have nothing left,  
_Though I've tried to forget,  
You're all that I am,  
Take me home,  
I'm through fighting it,_

He spoke to her. Hoping she would respond but not a syllable left her lips. She didn't even focus on him. Taking her hand in his, he waited for something, anything. He heard the creak of the stairs. Rising up on his elbows he saw his mum look at him. Without a word he lay back down, listening to the fading footsteps until the kitchen door shut. He though deep down for something to say but he came up blank. Anything he did think of had already been said, there was nothing else now but time.

_Broken, Lifeless,  
I give up,  
You're my only strength,  
Without you,  
I can't go on,  
Anymore, Ever again._

Seeing her there so empty was tearing him up inside. He felt the anger well up within directed towards Chloe. She was suppose to be helping him like she had done with his mum and Jimmy but she had just left Lois by herself. Feeling the tears surface he spoke of the first time he had met Chloe.

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.  
_

The story he had told Lana. When he'd brought her to the farm and up to the loft where she kissed him, "to get that at the way". He laughed at the memory. A tear slipped done her nose, dangling at the tip before crashing to the floor. Scrunching her eyes as more tears followed the first. She didn't even whimper a sound apart from letting go of heavy breathes as she tried to steady her nerves. Unconsciously she screwed up her hands into fists, tightening her grip on his hand.

_I can't run anymore,  
I give myself to you,  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry,  
In all my bitterness,  
I ignored, All that's real and true,  
All I need is you,_

Without a word and in one smooth motion, he sat up gently pulling her with him and into his chest. Enveloping his arms around, protecting her from everything, as she freely released her emotions. Sensing she might be cold he reached for the red blanket on the couch and wrapped her up. Then he rested his cheek on her head. Tears rolled down into her hair. No words needed to be uttered. All they needed was the proof someone else was feeling the same. To let everything sink in.

_  
When night falls on me,  
I'll not close my eyes,  
I'm too alive,  
And you're too strong,  
I can't lie anymore,  
I fall down before you,  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry.  
_

Even though she had already cried before with her father and Martha it was only because of the trauma. It wasn't because of Chloe at that point. She didn't really believe the truth. She for sometime while she lay in the hospital she thought her cousin would walk straight in her room laugh about the whole accident.

_  
My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love.  
_

The tears flowed for sometime before she became so tired that she couldn't do it anymore. He noticed the gradual calm take over her. Slipping his arm under the crook of her knee, he lifted her up and in return she locked her hands around his neck. Snuggling up as she became aware of the safety he provided her. She didn't feel him carry her up and down the stairs. The ride was so smooth she felt as if she was floating or even flying.

_Constantly ignoring,  
The pain consuming me,  
But this time it's cut too deep,  
I'll never stray again._

It felt so nice but then it stopped. She opened her eyes to find herself in his bed. Her shoes were taken off and placed under the bed. The sheets were pulled across her body. She looked up at him to see his eyes were bloodshot. Crouching in front of her, he stroked away a tear. He smiled as he thought back to their first meeting, she would have never allowed him to do this. But within the last year or so they had become more than mere acquaintances. They were best friends. She was part of his family. Though they still kept their own secrets. Sometimes, he thought, because they had these secrets and allowing them, not demanding them like Lana, Lex, Chloe and even Pete, it strengthened the friendship.

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)_

She smiled as her eye lids grew heavy until they finally fell. He watched her for a moment, the smile never fading. It was funny! he thought. When someone falls asleep the smile usually disappeared. But her smile seemed to become brighter and brighter. Standing to leave, she caught his hand with her own.

_My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love,_

Her eyes remained closed, her heart faltered in its beat. With barely a whisper she asked him to lie with her. His own heart skipped a beat as hers remained steady. At first he was scared to make a move but she gently pulled him towards her.

_My only hope,  
(All the times I've tried)  
My only peace,  
(To walk away from you)  
My only joy,  
My only strength,  
(I fall into your abounding grace)  
My only power,  
My only life,  
(And love is where I am)  
My only love._

Taking off his boots he slipped under the sheets. Her head rested on his chest, arms wrapped around each other as they fell asleep.

----

The song i used is October by Evanescenes


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The chirp of the birds grew louder as the sun rose in the sky of the early morning. He had only been awake for a few minutes and though his head told him to get out of there he didn't make a move. He felt happy there, holding her, protecting her. He kept defending himself by saying it was part of his duty. The duty which was given to him by the General. His heart on the other hand said stay, relax and it's not a duty, even if the General had given a different duty he would still be laying beside her.

She stirred slightly as a light gust of wind crept across the covers and touched her cheek. He pulled the corner of the cover up a bit more but her eyes fluttered at the movement. Her eyes opened taking in as much information as she could be for looking up into his eyes. They were both paralysed by the others eyes.

"Hey, sorry if I woke you"

"It's fine. I think it was the wind mostly," she rose up onto her hands as she looked around before rubbing her eyes with the palm of one.

Taking the opportunity he rolled out from underneath her and onto the floor. Whilst still on the floor he put on his boots.

"Sorry for kicking you out," she said as she lay back down watching him.

"It's okay. I've got chores to do and I need a shower."

"Kay."

There was a silence which lingered between them as Clark finished tying his laces. He looked back to her directly into her eyes. Her eyes were so beautiful. A mix of brown and green, he liked green eyes. They gave so much more truth and wisdom than another colour.

"Stop staring Smallville it's rude," she said turning away smiling. She couldn't hold onto that look anymore. It unnerved her.

He laughed as he stood from the floor. "You started it." He was about to leave her but he turned back walked up to her and sat down on the bed.

"Lois?" she didn't move but he did hear a light murmur. "Lois?"

"What?" she turned over but compared to a moment ago she was now annoyed with his presences.

"Just listen to me for a moment and don't argue back."

"Shoot," she sat up pulling the covers with her, curious about the words he was determined to give her.

"I know this won't mean much to you at the moment but need to let it out. You can't let it just build up then burst when you can't hold it in any longer," she turned away to look outside. "I can't always be there for you when you need it, no matter how much I wish to be," she looked back at him shocked at his words. He wanted to be there for her. No one had ever said anything like that a part from maybe be family. "When my dad died, I didn't want to talk to anyone. I didn't know what I wanted to say," she felt the lump in her throat as she thought about Mr Kent; about the months which followed as everyone tried to come to terms with the events. "Then you gave me the opportunity to let it out," a tear slipped down her cheek as she tried to remember what she had done or said at that time. She wiped the tear away but before she lay her hand back down he took it in his own, squeezing gently.

"What did I do?"

"You gave that journal," her heart fluttered at the thought of the simple gift she had given him had helped. "Writing things down, no matter how lame, no matter if it made sense or not or if anyone would see it later. It's still a way to vent grief, anger…" and rolling his head in a carefree manner, "or to remember something good that has happened; just in case you need to cheer up one day."

He leaned over to the bedside table, she watched each movement as he opened the drawer and took out a journal, different to the one she had given him. But it was brand new; with an unusual earth green leather bound cover. He also grabbed a spare pen from next to his alarm clock. "I ran out of space in the journal you gave me so a bought a replacement…" he placed the book and pen in her hands, "I want you to have it. I hope that it's as useful to you as is it was for me." He gave her a warm smile as he rose from the bed letting go of her hand.

She was frozen for a moment as she held the book in her hand. Then, realising he had stepped out the room she called out, "Wait!" picking his head round the door, "don't you need this?"

"Not as much as you do. I buy a new one some other time. Think of it as an early birthday present if it makes you feel any better."

"Thanks Smallville." He gave her a nod as he left the room leaving the door ajar.

She opened the book, running her fingers across the empty page but as she heard him shout out to her she slammed the book shut.

"And Lois!"

"What?!"

"Have a shower! Your starting to smell!"

"Jerk!" she shouted as she heard him laugh and jog down the stairs.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

When he left her she had plopped the book on the floor and rolled over in the bed. She couldn't think of how to start. It's easy to say just write the first thing which comes into your head but the first, second and third seemed to be stupid and meaningless. For a while she lay watching the clouds drift past and listening to Shelby bark as Clark ran around with a squeaky toy. No longer able to do nothing she rose from the bed, shaking her hair loose. Walking around the room, she stretched her legs, trying to straighten the creases which wearing the clothes from yesterday in bed had caused. The obligatory pain shot through her body to bruises and wounds as she took in a sharp intake of air.

As she headed to the bathroom, she found a pile of towels at the foot of her bedroom door. 'It must have been Martha.' She continued to the bathroom. Placing the towels on the rack, she locked the door. Turning the shower on, testing the water with her hand. She started peeling her clothes of carefully. Making sure she didn't get them caught on the bandages in case they pulled on her tender flesh. After she was free of her clothes she started on the bandages, clenching her teeth when the cloth tugged on the healing skin. She saw in the mirror behind her wounds but closed her eyes as she finished with the last bandage on her arm.

She stepped into the shower flinching as the heat of the water touching the scorched skin sent memories rushing back. But her dad always said in times of physical pain at least 'Grit your teeth and bare it' and that's what she would do. She ran her fingers through her hair to let the water spread everywhere. Her fingers felt a notch. She had forgotten about that. She felt each millimetre of it trying to place a photo of it in her memory. The shaved bold patch around it with hard crusts of dried blood and the 1, 2, 3, 4… 4 stitches. Pulling her hand away as if she felt a shock she grabbed the bottle of shampoo and poured a good amount into her hands then lathered it into her hair avoiding the wound as much as possible. As the suds trailed down her arms she felt the sting as it seeped into the open wound of her arm. She ignored it as she finished rinsing the last drop of shampoo from her hair before rinsing it from her body. She then picked up the sponge which lay on the shelf, squirted a small amount of the shower gel on it and began sponging the areas of her body which were free of wounds. Gradually she worked her way towards and up to the red and sore tender skin around the wounds.

After her wash she turned the shower off, stepping out the tub and dapped herself dry. She left clean clothes in her room so she wrapped the large towel around her before making her way to her room. She felt the sun hit her through the window as she entered. Rummaging through her bag she found some loose fitting clothes to change into. Though she may love her jeans she knew they would rub her wounds into bleeding. Before she put on her clothes she dressed the reachable wounds which were on her legs and some of the smaller cuts on her arms. She left the rest, on her back and the large burn on her arm. Gently she placed on the clothes and made her way down stairs.

"Martha!" she called. She thought if anyone was going to help her dress her wounds she wanted it to be Martha. "Martha!"

She walked into the kitchen and found a plate of muffins on the island next to the fruit bowl.

"Martha!" grabbing a muffin she went to pour a cup of coffee.

The porch door creaked open and a nose came to nuzzle her leg.

"Hey Shelby," she bent down to stroke him. "Achoo!" she looked up to see Clark washing his hands in the sink.

"She's left early. Some meeting on education in Metropolis. Can I help?" drying his hands before grabbing an apple and taking a huge bite.

"Achoo!" she stood, picking up the bottle of ointment and bandage and waving them in the air.

"I need some help"

He paused in mid bite before answering. "Sure. Take a seat on the coach." He washed his hands again as she sat down where he pointed.

As she sat down Shelby came to jump on her but was shooed away as Clark sat down next to her.

"Here," handing her a red lollipop.

"What's this for?" taking it from him.

"I thought you could use a treat. Plus I want you to shut up." Smiling as he took the kit her hands and placed them neatly on the table. She in turn popped the lollipop in her mouth and sneered at him.

"Where do you want me to start?"

She pulled back the sleeve which covered the large wound on her hand. She expected the look of shock and disgust on his feature but only saw the remnants of shock covered with a little smile. She knew it was a horrible wound. The doctor had said she must have used that part of her arm to shield herself from the blast. It had melted a largish area of skin from the soft under part of her arm from elbow to wrist. She turned away as she heard the doctor's words.

_"The burns you sustained are deep. Your nerve endings may not heal for a long time, they may never heal. The scarring will most likely be permanent. The only thing you can hope for is for the scars to fade."_

She flinched as he dabbed the ointment over one of the deep sections of the burn.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I can't really expect it to be all fun and games can I?" she heard the bitter tone in her voice. "I'm sorry"

"Hey don't worry. No harm, no fowl. Feel free to use me as punch bag," he wrapped the bandage around with care.

"You mean more than I do already?" she smiled as he finished tying off the loose ends.

"Don't hold back." He smiled with all the warmth which only a Kent could muster as he sat back.

"I'll hold you to that." With a little shock for Clark she pulled off her top, turning her back to him. "You're not done yet." Her shoulder blade had a large burn which he could barely cover with the full span of his hand. Now that's saying a lot. There were smaller burns and cuts. Some of the cuts were deep but had stitches holding them. Pushing her loose damp her from her back and off her shoulders he started to work cleaning and dressing them with occasional fletches from Lois.

"They'll heal over in no time." He stated hoping for her to relax but it had the opposite effect as she stiffened.

"That's not what the doctor said," she laughed but felt like crying.

"Okay. Well scars are kind of cool."

She turned at the comment looking at him in disbelief but felt the pain at the sudden movement. "Yeah! To bikers and criminals. What's so great about having a scar?"

Placing his hands on her waist he turned her back round to continue his job. He felt a little pulse of electricity shot up his arm. She pulled away from the touch as the pulse had also affected her. He wriggled her fingers in hope of getting rid of the fuzzy, tingly feeling in them. He continued on with his job.

"Scars tell interesting stories. It's like having the photographs to prove a story… You're lucky," she looked over her shoulder, "You can show your kids the scars. And they'll say 'Wow Mommy! How did you get that?'" she smiled at the silly idea turning away as he looked up and saw the smile. "And then you'll sit them down and tell them the story. I wish I could have that," he murmured the last words but she heard them as he practically had his lips to her ear.

"Oh come on Clark. Don't give me that 'I've lost my toy routine'. You were shot and I know that want heal all the way."

"Actually, I have no scar," she whipped her head round with a look of disbelief. "I swear there's nothing there that shows I was shot." 'Why am I telling her this?' he thought as he considered the lies he would have told everyone else or just avoiding the subject but he was being blunt.

"You're lying. Come on prove it."

He smiled as he lifted the hem of his t-shirt revealing the smooth perfect specimen of someone who has been living the perfect healthy life.

"What?" grazing the area which would have been scarred if he was human. "This is where you were shot?" he nodded as she continued to brush his unblemished skin. "How? Do you ever get scarred?" she pulled away as he tugged his shirt down and signalled for her turn so he could finish off.

"No. I haven't a got a single scar. I'm a fast healer," 'Now that's an understatement' "Believe me when I say I wish I had. If I kids they'll never believe any of the weird stuff that's happened when I was a teenager." He tapped her arm to indicate he was finished.

As she put on her top, he cleaned up the kit.

"Clark? When you have kids," emphasising that she knew he would have kids, "if you need back up at story time… I'll give you it."

"Thanks"

Plopping the lollipop in her mouth she grabbed the bottle and bandages and jogged up stairs with a mass of jumbled up thought running through her head.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

With a smile as he watched her jog up the stairs. He was amazed at the way she seemed barely touched from the break down from the other night. He turned towards the kitchen and was confronted by glowing light of his deceased best friend. He felt the anger well up inside but he kept silent as he ignored her presence, walking straight passed her and out the door.

"Clark!" she called following behind. "Clark!"

He disappeared in to the barn and headed straight up to the loft. As he reached the last few steps to the top a blaze of light made him hesitate. Looking directly into the almost blinding light he saw the angry apparition of Chloe. He'd been afraid on various occasions and sometimes for the safety of his friends like Chloe but never actually afraid of her.

"Don't ever walk away from me when I'm speaking!" her anger subsided with the blaze, into a soft warm glow when she saw the look on his face. "I'm sorry for getting angry."

Recovering confrontation he continued up the stairs and took a seat. A stern expression was fixed into his features. "I'm still angry with you… You could have helped, like you did with everyone else. Why are you ignoring her? Your cousin!"

"I understand why you're angry. But you must listen to me for a moment. I'll explain why I did nothing."

Grudgingly, Clark remained quiet, in wait for her next words. When the silence lingered longer he waved his hand to welcome her to speak.

"There are certain situations where I am NOT allowed to get involved." She took a significant pause to let her words to sink in. "You have to figure some things out for yourself"

His anger came back in a flash, "But you said you were here to help me with Lois!"

"And I am but this time I had to take a step back… There is reason for everything Clark." She let out a deep sighed as before she began. "I pointed out to you Jimmy need to talk and it helped… believe me. I told you to take notice of how you mum was reacting. Or not reacting in her case. She's the type of person who would bottle it up and burst open with all the raw emotions. By confronting her early on you showed her she could speak to you at anytime, making her feel free when she needed."

He kept quiet as he listened but with the mention of his mum he looked away from her and down at his feet.

"Lois is completely different. If you had confronted her early she would have knocked you back, like back in the kitchen, and put another brick on HER WALL which she's been building since she was 6 years old." He seemed to pay more attention as she revealed part of the mystery of Lois Lane. "She needs to have the pressure build; she needs to have time on her own to reflect on her thoughts; then to listen to the voice of someone who cares and wants to help. Just giving her the time and space to let her emotions flow but being there when she does; stopped her from putting another brick on the wall." She sensed him let out a soft sigh of relief. "But she didn't take one down either."

Once again he deflated. His insides began to hurt with range of emotions he was going through.

"But… maybe with time, we can at least give her a door to put in her wall."

He brightened up a bit but remained sombre as she moved towards him, taking a seat down beside him.

"I wish I could have helped when you wanted me…"

"Don't worry. I understand. Though I may not like it, you understand everyone around better… Especially Lois." He looked clearly into her eyes with complete forgiveness but pulled away, lounging back in his seat.

After along time sitting in the silence of each others company he turned to her and asked, "Can I just ask one question?"

"Sure, please ask away," she smiled at the change of mood they had been through since walking into the loft.

"What's with your hair? It's nice. Really! But why is long?" she laughed at the question which she may have expect on their first meeting but it seemed strange hearing it from him now.

"Well, I've had short hair for a long time. Lois was trying to make me grow it. Which I was starting to but then… with the accident. But I found I was able to change some part of my appearance. So there you go. So do you like it?"

"Yeah. It really suits you. You should have grown your hair out a lot sooner."

"Yeah, well. Sht happens."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A few days had passed since Lois had left the hospital and moved into the farm. The day of the funeral was drawing nearer. Due to this Lois was rarely at the farm but at her uncle's where her father had decided to stay. Father and daughter had joined forces to help with the arrangements. Though their relationship had been strained with the Lucy business a few years before hand, they had come to a common understanding. They hadn't yet forgiven or forgotten but they had certainly come closer to a loving relationship which should have been there.

On one of those rare days when she was in the house, she came jogging down stairs into the kitchen where Clark and his mum where sitting down for breakfast.

"Good morning Lois. I didn't expect to see you today." She rose from her seat moving over to Lois to give her a warm hug. Martha went to the fridge to get the yoghurt out. "We're having yoghurt with strawberries this morning but if you want something else…"

"Yoghurt and strawberries sounds great." She took a seat opposite Clark.

"So how are the arrangements going?"

"There going good. We've pretty much finished, just waiting for the day now. They'll be a note to everyone going out today," there was a pause as Martha placed the bowl in front of her then took a seat at the end of the table. "No one is allowed to wear black."

There was a moment of silence before Martha replied to this state. "I think that's a nice idea. Black at a funeral is quite depressing. Traditional… but depressing"

"Exactly. I don't think Chloe would want that. If anyone turns up wearing black I'm giving them a whacky multi coloured tie to wear. Whether it's to go with a suit or dress."

Clark started sniggering. "Does that mean I have to wear a blue and red suit?"

"You can wear a clown suit. No one would know the difference," they shared a smile. "But seriously if you can't live with out the plaid for one day, I'll understand," furrowing her brow in mock understanding.

"Thank you. So what are you wearing?"

"I'm wearing a dress, which Chloe always tried to make me wear…" She began to notice Clark silently laughing. "I do wear dresses sometimes."

"I'm sorry I'll stop laughing soon," still continuing, "promise!"

"Clark." His mum lightly slapped him on the back. "Well I think that's a lovely idea. Chloe would have loved it."

"Thanks. I'm just glad it's nearly over. It's hard to be there with my uncle…" she looked up from her food as heard her words repeat in her head. "That makes me sound like a total cow doesn't it."

"You must be relieved that you finally figured that out." He began sniggering again but was stopped when his face was hit by a splat of cold yoghurt. His mum began laughing as he looked over to his attacker.

"Yeah," a broad grin spread across her face as a single strawberry slipped down his face and fell into his bowl. "Now I can just be free with what I want to do which is to torment you," she said it with such nonchalance manner which was suddenly removed as Clark aimed a spoon full of his yoghurt in her direction. She ducked out the way as he fired.

The yoghurt landed somewhere in the lounge. She sat back up, looking behind her then looked at Clark. Her shocked expression turned to laughter as she gleefully danced and cried, "Clarkie's in trouble, Clarkie's in trouble."

"You're both in trouble if you don't clean the mess up." She rose from her seat and headed to the front door. "I'm going to town. You kids have fun." They heard the door open and shut but they wouldn't take their eyes of each other. Lois jumped out her chair first and started to run but she was hit in the back with more yoghurt. She continued till she grabbed the bag of flour which was sitting on the counter. She whipped around to find Clark on the other side of the table with a box of eggs in one hand and in the other a single egg in readiness to throw. She couldn't get out without passing him. She was cornered.

"Clark no! No eggs."

"No flour."

"Yes flour."

"Yes to eggs then."

"But the sun is out and the eggs will stink."

"Yep." He held on to a dazzling smile as Lois tried to plan her escape. He threw an egg which she ducked from as she ran to the kitchen door. She was hit in the back as the door closed behind her. She ran as fast as she could across the yard. She heard the kitchen door open as she ran into the barn. She ran up the stairs and took up position behind a sack of old machine parts just above the barn doors. She watched as Clark walked in with egg in hand ready to fire.

She took a hand full of the flour, standing slowly. "Clark!" He looked up in time for the flour to hit his face. The egg in his hand was crushed when the flour hit, so his arm and partially his face was a gungy lumpy mix of flour and egg. "Don't bake in the sun now!" She laughed uncontrollably at the sight below her.

But the laughing stopped as he leaped five steps at a time until he blocked her escape root. She squealed as his approaching form towered over her.

"Clark! This is unfair… I'm injured, you can't attack me while I'm defenceless can you?" She gave out a sweet innocent smile which sent a peculiar warmth from his chest up to the tip of his head. "Hey. You going to help me up." Breaking his concentration he held his hand out to her which she seemed a bit shocked at but she grabbed it anyway.

He noticed her jaw clench as he yanked her up but stopped himself asking if she was okay. He knew she hated it. He had consciously made the decision to avoid making her prove to him she was okay. He already knew how she was. There was a short awkward moment as she stood toe to toe and nose to nose with each. But that was only for a split second as he cracked the last egg onto her head, smooshing yolk and shell into her hair.

She gave out a short sharp scream from the shock, "eww. Yuck!" She looked back up to see the big smirk across his face. She screamed in surprise as he 'fireman' lifted her on to his shoulder headed down the stairs. "Smallville! Stop!" every step knocking puffs of air from her lungs. "Let! Me! DOWN!" Suddenly she felt the world right it self as her feet touch solid ground.

As he stood up straight she punched him in the shoulder. Tentatively she touched the egg clogged strands. "This is going to be nightmare to get out. Thanks a lot Smallville."

They made their way other to the house but he stopped her before she made her first step up the stairs. "Wait."

"What!?"

"Your going to drip egg all over the place… Stay here. I'll be back in a minute."

Without giving here time to say anything more he leaped his way up the stair and into the house. As the door closed behind him he speeded up the stairs; grabbing shampoo, soap and towels before heading outside. She was sitting on the stairs looking out towards the horizon.

"That was quick."

"That's why I went and you didn't."

He placed the stuff onto the steps and then moved to the hose pipe. "Give me a minute to wash this gunk off and I'll wash that crap out your hair… Could you hold the hose?"

She leaped up from the step, taking the hose out of his hand. "Sure."

He pulled of his t-shirt, exposing his taut toned muscles of his torso highlighted by the glow of sun rays. She had only seen Clark in his full glory once and half glory twice now but it still made her heart skip a beat. But she argued in her head that any guy who had a body a stunning as the farmboy's and showed it of occasionally would cause the same reaction in her.

"Lois? Could you spray at least some of that water in my direction?"

"Huh? Oh! Sorry." She aimed the hose in his direction watching the water cascade his smooth body.

"Could you chuck over the soap?" He didn't notice her exhale a large amount of air as she turned to grabbed the soap and throwing it towards him. It slipped momentarily from his grip bother he held it solidly in his hand.

It was a good little show. Almost made her fell dirty watching but definitely got her hot under the collar in the way she liked… maybe not for Clark but she can put that to the side for the moment. He lathered in the soap across his chest, down his arms, along his neck and the farther reaches of his back.

"Can I get the shampoo?" He threw back the soap which she miraculously caught before catching the bottle of shampoo she at him. He squirt some liquid on his hands then threw the bottle which landed near her feet. He continued to wash with the cold water; leaning over to receive the spray through his hair, lathering the shampoo in his mane of dark chestnut brown hair. Running his fingers through his hair until the last remnants of soap washed away.

She pointed the hose away as she grabbed one of the towel and throwing it to his face.

"Thanks."

She watched as he roughly dried his mane then wiped away the water from the rest of his body. His jeans were wet but not enough to be a problem. He draped the towel across his shoulders as he moved towards her stood right in front of her. She took a gulp watch he noticed this time as he smiled with a faint laugh as he picked up the shampoo at her feet. He took the hose from her hand then took a step back.

"Sit down and lean forward."

She stunned herself as she obeyed sitting on the porch steps and leaning forward, looking down at his feet which she noticed were bare. Big feet. She felt the cold trickle of water touch her scalp and flow down her head. She gave of a slight shiver as a single cold drop slide down her neck, under her t-shirt and across her spine.

"You've got egg on your back," he stated as he gently loosened the egg from her locks.

"Huh? Really? I wonder how that got there?!" she replied sarcastically sniggering which stopped as the hose dropped to the ground. "What?"

She felt her top being tugged at as he attempted to remove it. "What do you think your doing Smallville?"

"I'm taking your top off before I wash your hair. Don't want you to get egg in your hair after I wash it. Hope you've got a bra on," he sniggered as his fingers rounded her back and on to her stomach.

Grazing her soft velvety abs, she felt her skin pull back as pulse shot through her nerves, rippling to the ends of the little hairs on her skin and out towards his finger. Neither said anything but the pause in motion from both was obvious enough to show the other had felt the same thing. To get moving again she lift her arms allowing him to remove the top which he did so, avoid skin contact completely. He threw the top on the porch rail before picking up the hose and shampoo.

The water trickled down her scalp with a few drops making an escape route down between the ridges of her spine. He squirted some of the shampoo into the centre of her scalp which was cool, sending a strange tingly sensation across the rest of her scalp.

"Hold these," he said handing her the hose and shampoo.

He began to slowly lather the liquid into her scalp. Running his fingers across her hair then back up, massaging her scalp. She closed her eyes as he kneaded the areas behind her ears, working down to the ender area where spine meet skull. She breathed heavily as she felt the amazing sensations sweep across her scalp sending messages to other parts of her body. He brought his hands back up from her scalp paying more attention to her long locks of hair, trying to remove every last part of food.

Lois took this opportunity to ask a question or two. "So did you wash Lana's hair… or are you naturally good at washing long hair?"

"No. Never washed Lana's her… or anyone else's hair… until now."

"Ah! So you're a natural… nice to know."

When she had mention Lana's name Clark remembered Chloe's words from back at the hospital and decided this was as good a time to mention it. "Speaking of Lana…"

"Damn!" she interrupted him, "I knew I shouldn't have mentioned her as soon as the name passed my lips. Me and my big gob. Clark! Seriously, get over her. She's really not worth it."

"Oh! Don't worry. I know that. It's just you should probably apologise for hitting her in the hospital."

"What!?" her head flew up, her hair grazing his torso and sending a spray of water and soap everywhere including over Clark. He rolled his eyes at her as suds slid down his abs. He gently brought her head back down, taking the hose from her hand and began rinsing the shampoo from her hair.

"I don't think Chloe would have wanted you to fight her battles."

"What the hell are you on? Lana is a cow."

"Then you've got something in common then."

"Don't put me in the same league as her."

"I'm not. It just. The argument between Chloe and Lana has nothing to do with you. EVEN," knowing she was going to interrupt him again but stopping her in her tracks, "though you are cousins. You have nothing to do with the argument. If Lana deserves nothing more, she should at least be allowed to go to the funeral of someone she thought of as a sister and best friend at one point."

'Damn!' he always seemed to have the uncanny ability to make every person good in some way or other. She huffed a bit before making her decision.

"I'll think about it."

Clark knew he had already won if she was thinking about it. He wasn't sure he believed his own words but it was Chloe's wish which he wasn't going to argue with.

The last suds dripped from the end of her strands. He dropped the hose once again. Gently he squeezed the excess water to the ground. He took the towel which lay beside her dabbing the water from her scarred back then draping it over her head. She patted her hair as if avoiding breaking any strand of hair on her head. She brought her hands up to take over his role.

"Thank you." She watched as he turned the tap off and rolled up the hose. His bare feet squelching in the muddy grass… She turned away and headed into the house avoid keeping her eyes away from him until she made it through the door.

He watched her leave. Watched as pearls of water which had settled while she was sitting ran across her body, disappearing below the rim of her jeans and the she was gone. He turned back to the hose, turning on the tap and splashing the cold water over his heated face.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

The same day of the food fight, while Clark went out in to the field, Lois slipped out the house taking the red truck which she had mentioned she may use that day. As she started the truck, she told herself she was going to visit her uncle and father but as she reached the end of the drive she turned down the other path; the path which she didn't expect to take.

Thoughts of the destination slipped to the back of her mind as the silence of driving alone brought back memories and sensations which she wished to forget. It was near unbearable as she exited the view shot of the farm. She didn't want Clark to see her when she stopped the truck. She closed her eyes. Taking long deep breathes as she tried to calm the panic growing in her chest. Sweat pearled all over her body leaving the palm of her hands clammy. Her stomach turned hover and hover but after a few more minutes it settled and she took off again. She didn't get far before she stopped again. This routine continued on for two/ three miles as the panic worsened. It become too much as she reached a stretch of road which looked near identical to the road her cousin lost her life. She stopped the truck, unfastened the seat belt before falling out of the vehicle. Her breathing was ragged with a sick feeling rolling around as if she was on an old ship in a bad storm. Collapsing to the ground, she rocked back and forth like a child trying to calm herself. It didn't work; instead the sick feeling started to crawl through her skin. She had the junky itch which she tried to get rid of as aggressively rubbing the base of her palm across her thighs. Dragging her palms over and over her thighs she felt the sting of the burns and cuts take over from the itch. Tears slid down her cheeks as her blood seep through her jeans.

She was so wrapped up in her panic attack and the thunderous pounding of her heart in her eardrums; she didn't hear the car pull over behind the truck. The car door opened as two people got out.

"Is she okay?" said the woman as the man came to stand behind Lois.

"I don't know," he crouched down beside the rocking form.

"Lois?" hearing her name she turned to see someone who was only familiar to her by the photographs her cousin had showed her and the visit he had made to the hospital.

"Pete?" he gave out a reassuring smile as he sat down next to her. "Hey," her voice was soft and weak.

"What happened?" he looked down to see the bloody jeans which she was still rubbing. He took hold of her hands, removing them from her thighs, firmly holding them in his hands to prevent her from causing more damage.

"I… eh… I need to see Lana."

"Lana? I though with the incident in the hospital she would be the last person you would want to see."

"Oh believe me she is. But I didn't say I wanted to see her. I said I needed to see her," she smiled at him.

"Can I ask why?"

"You can but I want answer."

"Well how about telling me why you're sitting on the side of the road?"

She looked at him suspiciously but in the end she decided he was trustworthy. "I haven't been driving… alone… since the accident. It brings back flashes of memories," she turned away, closing her eyes as memories came back.

"Hey," squeezing her hand to distract her thoughts from where they were drifting to. "So why didn't you ask someone to drive you? Clark? You've got his truck; why not drag him along?"

"I didn't want anyone to see me or know I'm visiting that place. Especially, Clark! I don't want him to go through that shit with her again. He doesn't need it. I didn't want to hassle anyone with this."

"Look why don't I drive you there and then we'll drive back. I can wait outside until you're ready to leave."

At that moment, the other woman caught her attention. She stood back by the car unsure whether to make a move. Lois smiled hoping it would make the woman relax.

"Hi."

"Hi. You okay?" Lois smiled even more. The woman before her was very tall, much taller than Pete but she radiated a warm caring aura which Lois found calming.

"This is Lois. Chloe's cousin." The woman stepped forth with a bit more confidence as she directly spoke to Lois.

"I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Chloe. Pete has told me lots of great stories about her. I wish I could have met her."

"Thank you."

"This is Rachel. My fiancé."

"Hey. It's really nice to meet you… Though I wish you didn't have to see me like this," indicating the tears covering her face and the blood staining her jeans.

"Don't worry. I've got some spare clothes which may fit, if you want to change. Come on."

Lois smiled as Pete took her hand to pull her up; then indicated for her to follow Rachel to the trunk of their car.

"Skirt or jeans?"

"Maybe it would be better if I wore a skirt," Rachel opened the suitcase and started to pull out skirt after jean after skirt, revealing all the items she carried.

"Pick which ever one you want."

Browsing through the collection she found a black simple and light fabric which turned out to be a knee length, wrap around skirt.

"Can I borrow this?" picking up the black skirt.

"Of course. Go ahead. And here's a first aid kit," handing over the small green box, "to clean up those cuts. Do you need any help that?"

"No. Thank you. I can do it myself," taking the skirt and the med kit and headed to the truck. She opened the door which hid her from view and began peeling the jeans off which were becoming encrusted with the dry blood. Pulling herself up onto the driver's seat she began the agonizing task of cleaning her wounds. After dressing the wounds she jumped back down and wrapped the black skirt around tying it to the sided. Her trainers didn't match well with her new outfit but she wasn't going to worry about it… it was only Lana.

She walked other to the other two who were talking by their car. Pete noticed her first giving her a slight nod before turning back to Rachel, kissing her on the cheek and hug. Then separating, Rachel got back in the car, driving towards the town of Smallville where they were originally going. Pete moved around to the driver's side of the truck, indicating for Lois to seat on the passenger's side.

After a short silence she spoke up hoping to distract her thoughts of the road. "So. Where's Rachel going?"

"She's going to book a room at the motel."

"Oh. Will she be okay?"

"Yeah. Don't worry. She's apt at sorting that stuff out anyway. I told her to meet me at the Talon at 3pm," he turned to her hesitantly, "Will we be finished at that time?"

"Of course. I don't want to stay too long."

After a pause she spoke up again curious about the person who had been friends with her cousin. "Why did you leave?"

"What?"

"I'm sorry. That was rude."

"I left because I could handle all the craziness. Meteor freaks and such. I wish I could have stuck around but I'm not as Chloe… or Clark. And messed up stuff with the Luthors."

"Not a big fan of them then."

He laughed at her statement rolling his eyes. "That's an understatement to say the least. Never trusted Lex from the word go."

"Another one then. He was involved in the cover up of Chloe's first death. Then he called me muffin peddler for working in the Talon," she was working her self up.

He laughed lightly at her temper. "I take it you're not a person to mess with."

She instantly calmed and smiled at him. "Yeah. You got me right. What about you? What did Lex do to you?"

There was a lingering silence before he answered and his answer seemed to be lined with sorrow. "I lost a friend. Nearly two if it was for you and Clark finding Chloe."

Before she could ask anything else the pulled up to the front of the Luthor Mansion.

"I'll just wait here. I have no wish to go inside."

She gave a nod of understanding before exiting the truck. She was ushered into the main study where she was asked to wait. It didn't take long before Lana strutted through the doors. She saw Lana eye her up and down but it didn't interest her to put the arrogant girl in her place so she ignored that move by showing a smile. Her smile grew a little too much as she noticed the large bruise on the side of Lana's face.

"What do you want? Another round?" She walked past Lois and straight to Lex's desk, making herself look busy typing and avoiding eye contact.

"No. Not a round Lana. I hit you. You went flying. Not really called a 'match' if only one person does the punching," Lana looked up from the screen with a venomous sneer. "But… I wanted to apologise for that. It was… uncalled for."

"What do you really want?"

"Like I said, I came to apologise. Someone made me realise that whether you and Chloe were on speaking terms or not… it wasn't my battle to fight. The two of you were really close at one point."

"Really. Who said…"

"It doesn't matter," Lois interrupted. She wanted to avoid the subject of Clark as much as possible.

"I suppose not. Is that all?"

"I invite you to the funeral."

"Thank you."

"Don't wear black."

"But black is trad…"

"Chloe was never traditional. If you wear black you'll be wearing a novelty tie with it. Don't think you're special. This rule applies for everyone."

"Is that everything then?"

Lois thought for a moment and though one particular question popped in her head she replied, "Yes," she turned towards the door but the question her head began to burn. She whipped around, "I do have one question."

Lana waved her hand indicated for Lois to continue.

"What happened between you and Chloe?"

"She didn't tell you?"

"I wouldn't be asking if she had."

"It was Clark."

"You and Clark were way over before you and Chloe fell out. Besides, Chloe didn't see Clark in that way anymore."

"I didn't say anything about fight for Clark," she rose from her chair and slowly moved around the desk. "For years, I've been fight for his heart but though would say he loved me he never let me in."

"Oh! Don't tell me his was his bloody 'secret'."

"A 'secret' which he has kept from me but Chloe knew."

"Oh! Get over yourself. He told Chloe because he trusted her. Could really trust some who kept pestering and whining to now every deep dark secret you hand? No. Why would or should you? You didn't deserve to know. And you certainly didn't deserve the gift of Chloe's friendship," turning on her heel she left with out hearing any more of what Lana had to say for herself.

Storming to the car, she threw open the door, plumped herself down on the seat and slammed the door. Without a word, Pete started up the engine and pulled away.

After a few moments of fuming silence, starring directly at the road in front of her, she spoke up. "Clark!"

"What?" he was getting confused at some of her random statements.

She turned to look intently into his face. "The friend you lost. Were you talking about Clark?"

The look on his face was enough to tell her the truth. He turned away, focusing on the road ahead. He was avoiding the question.

"Lex turned up pretending to be best friend and big brother all in one. Clark being the big dummy he is, believed him and you ended up being shunned. Am I close?"

"No! Kinda. I'm sure Lex believed his actions were innocent."

"Is that why you left?"

"Not exactly. It was more complicated than that."

"Okay. So was the other reason for leaving have anything to do with Clark's secret?"

Pete whipped his head around at the mention but turned back to the road with a split second.

"Don't worry I don't know what it is and I'm not going to ask you. I just want to know if that was part of the problem."

He didn't make a sound but when he looked other to see a face full of concern. He gave a slight nod. They turned their attention back to the road. After a moment of silence she spoke up again.

"Lana said that was the reason for her and Chloe's fall out. Chloe didn't tell her and Lana wanted to know," she turned back to look at Pete, "This secret of his must be huge and important to keep if it causes people to fight and beg to know what it is."

He didn't answer for quite awhile unsure whether he should or not. But there was something about her which made it hard to keep silent. In the end he replied, "It is."

The rest of the journey continued in silence. As they reached the farm boundary, they swapped seats. Clark walked out from the barn when he heard the truck pull up.

"Pete! You're here early," they greeted each other with a warm embrace.

"Only a day or two but I wanted to show Rachel around the place I grew up."

"So I'll get to meet her then?"

"Of course, man."

Clark looked over to Lois, who was standing back with a gloomy look as she watched the interaction before her. Her eyes met his and she smiled but the smile still had the undertones of sadness.

"Well it looks like I can escape. So I'll see you la…" she had turned on her heel to walk up the porch steps when Clark called out.

"Lois! That wasn't what you were wearing when you left earlier."

She stopped halfway up the stairs but didn't turn around. "I wanted to change."

"But you changed into jeans after the food fight," he smiled as she slowly twisted around.

"Food fight!"

"Wow Clark. I didn't know you were checking out what I was wearing," with one of her dazzling smiles she took her leave.

"Food fight!"

"Don't ask," though the smile Clark gave at that moment made him want to ask a whole load of questions. "So this you're in town why don't you and Rachel have dinner here tonight. Though to give you warning, I'm cooking."

"What! You can cook? I'm just messing with you. Where's your mum then?"

"She got called out to Metropolis for the night. Some important policy thing. I don't really keep up with it."

"Well I always knew you were slow. Look, I actually have to meet Rachel soon."

"Why don't you take the truck? You can bring it back when you come for dinner, let's say 8ish and I drop you off afterwards."

"Cool. I'll see you later."

The day passed on in quite solitude for the most part. Apart from informing Lois of the dinner, he didn't see her until their guests arrived. At that point she played the role of host with confidence it looked like she had been planning it all along. Rachel was welcomed in the customary manner which any guest of the Kent's received, more so in fact, with her vibrant manner. By the end of night Pete and Rachel parted taking the car which Rachel had decided to take to save Clark the trip.

As soon as they waved the guest out of the drive, Lois went back in to begin cleaning the dishes. The way she did it gave Clark a little alarm as she was too quite. Way too quite for Lois. The sound of clattering plates and glass and slopping of left over food was barely existent. However, he didn't wish to disturb her.

He walked other to the truck which he remembered he had left one of his jackets. The jacket had been shoved behind the seats where a lot of other stuff had been left. One item was another piece of clothing but was rougher than the heavy cotton jacket. Flicking on the cabin light he inspected the material which turned out to be a pair of jeans. Examining them a bit closer and turning them over in his hands he discovered the blood stain consuming the same fairly large area on both legs. As the image of Lois in jeans earlier and then the change into a skirt later rushed into his thoughts he felt suddenly deflated. His shoulders slumped, unsure whether it was because he was disappointed she didn't tell him or pity for what she was feeling. For a while he fingered the fabric losing track of the time but it couldn't have been too long because when he walked through the kitchen door Lois was wiping her hands dry after finishing the dishes.

He had carried the jeans in with his jacket but he wasn't sure what to do next. I thought about getting angry with her for not letting him know what had happened; mentioning the jeans to her sarcastically: placing the jeans on the table and walking away, but nothing seemed right. He turned to Lois who had noticed his entrance and his quiet manner. Her gaze was one of concern which made the situation all the more stranger. He couldn't help but smile at her expression of curiosity but he knew that his smile was up to his usual standards. She cocked her head to the side. That small movement was the force which drove him to finally speak.

Lifting the jeans to show them to her and ignoring the sharp intact of breathe she took before freezing to the spoke, "Do you mind if I throw these away?"

For a moment she remained frozen but then she shook her head. As she slow released the air she held in her lungs he casually moved over to the bin and threw them away like he said.

He turned back to her. Seeing her in this manner allowed the anger to disappear as if hadn't been there at all, all that was left was compassion.

"I don't think the stains would have come out." She didn't answer back which he concluded to mean she didn't wish to talk about it. Though he wanted to know what happened he didn't push it any further. He gave her a weak smile and turned away.

"Thanks for cleaning the dishes," he said as he made his way to the stairs. As he foot touched the first step he heard her call out.

"Clark!"

He slowly removed his foot from the stairs and slowly moved to the kitchen where she had defrosted. He remained at the door way unsure of what she was going to say.

"I went to see Lana. I did what you asked."

"Okay," he avoided 'thank you' as he personally didn't want Lana to be at the funeral.

"I asked her why she and Chloe stopped speaking."

"What did she say?" he was genuinely curious as Chloe never told him what had split the friendship.

"She basically blamed it on you," she had a hint of a giggle which was strained by the pain in her voice.

He wasn't really expecting that answer but he had suspected once a while back that the argument had originally been about him. The shock of the answer left him stunned for a short time and then his features were a wash with guilt which told her all she needed to know.

Her eyes sunk as she thought for a moment. Then, with a frail smile she looked over with her eyes a mixture of emotions from anger, sadness, sympathy and much more. But as his eyes connected with her own he turned white.

"I… didn't know… I…" he stammered out the vague words.

"Clark. I'm not blaming you. It was ultimately their own fault." They hushed up for a moment, unsure whose turn it was to speak. In the end she decided she had something she wanted and needed to say. "It sounds like a really epic secret you're keeping."

If his body hadn't frost before it certainly did now. He was shock and even more worried she knew the truth. But she didn't say anything further as she seemed to wait for him to reply… so he did. "Oh believe me it is."

"Pete said it was," she stepped forth and sat down on the stool at the counter, signalling he should do the same. Following suite he took a seat on the other side the counter. She took a deep breath then began again, "That's why I don't want you to tell me," the revelation shocked him but he kept quite as he listened more. "You've lost friends over this… I don't want to be one of them. I won't demand the truth from you. I promise." At the last two words she made sure she looked directly into his eyes to show she was serious.

He didn't need to see it in her eyes because he could hear it her voice and knew she could be trusted but it certain emphasised her words even more. There was a strange feeling which he couldn't quite explain; a mixture of relief and regret, happiness and sorrow. He gave up trying to unravel the meaning of those feelings. Instead he smiled sincerely, "Thank you."

She gave out a light chuckle, "For what. I told you never to entrust anything important on me."

"Yeah," he laughed. "Everyone who knows or suspects I have a secret have demanded to know it. Even Chloe at one point… The exemptions were Pete who I volunteered the truth and… well… Chloe. She found out by accident but kept it quiet even from me and secretly protected me. The problem which they don't realise is the danger they place themselves in by knowing, wanting to know or even just knowing me," he finished on a complete downer which received a punch in the arm.

"Don't worry Clark. I can handle myself pretty well." She rose from the stool. "I'm going to bed so I'll see you tomorrow. Good night."

"Lois! My mum won't be back tonight so you can sleep in her room if you want."

"Nah. I like the idea of stealing your room. You sleep in your mum's. I chuck in a pile of plaid for you if you want."

Clark began sniggering. Having that small chat may have straight things back to the way they were which was a bonus. Normality was seriously in need around here. "That would be nice. Thanks Lois."

She smiled turning away and ran up stairs.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Some time after the solitude of sleep had over took her, she found herself sitting in a court yard set in the light of day. She looked around at her surroundings taking in as much information she could gather. The scent of jasmines filled the air which she recognized coming from the flowering vines creeping across the lichen and moss splashed stone walls. Wild plants of ferns and berry bushes cascaded across the paths creating the look of an old forgotten but enchanting garden. She had never seen such beauty except maybe in photographs or on video. After taking in as much information as the scene could afford she felt tranquil and… happy. While continuing her observations she found two openings in the walls. One of the openings was so dark she couldn't see past the entry way. She turned to the other opening which had also been dark and empty. Now a figure came out from the dark, glowing in the shadows. As the figure walked into the day light Lois instantly recognised the person as her cousin Chloe even though she now had long hair which fell down to her waist. They simultaneously smiled; rising from the bench she closed the gap embracing her best friend. Before she knew it she found herself sitting back down on the bench with Chloe by her side. She couldn't hear specific words uttered. It was more like telepathy as they seemed to understand what the other had on their mind, sharing nods, smiles, frowns and laughter.

The time seemed short but lots of stories were shared. A small gust of wind ran across her arm which she thought was unusual considering the only sense she had experienced was that of the flowers covering the walls. Looking into her cousin's face she saw a playful flicker of a smile before she was pointed into the direction of the second doorway. Lois looked over her should and found the dark doorway had grown larger to lead into a shadowed corridor. But at he end of the corridor was pure light. Somewhere in the middle stood a new figure which was larger than her and her cousin. The features seemed blurred, unrecognisable but as soon as she stood she instantly felt the person smile. She felt the familiar tingles within as she blushed at the figure. Relief swept over her at 'His' reappearance. 'He' had been gone for so long she had almost forgotten 'he' had ever been there.

"You're back," she felt the words fall from her lips… actually heard the words spoken.

In reply 'he' gave a slight nod and then was gone. Everything was gone. Chloe, the courtyard, the wild ferns and berry bushes, the scent of jasmine and the old moss covered walls. Her dream dispersed as she gradually woke from her slumber.

She lay still for sometime going over her dream while it was still fresh in her mind. Trying to memorise each smell, image, movement, emotions and especially 'Him'.

Since she was small she had always dreamed of the dark corridor. As young as 3 years old she remembered the fear of seeing the ominous darkness which stood in between her and the beautiful bright light on the other end. It was the same again when she was 5 years old. The same darkness before light.

It changed when she was 7 when she found someone else in the corridor. Not in the corridor actually but in the door of light; a small boy of the same age peeking out from the side of the door. He seemed just as scared of the darkness as she was. She couldn't see the features of his face but it seemed he did give a little smile to see her. Then she had woken up.

The dream of the corridor seemed to repeat every two or so years. Each time the boy would age in the same time span as she did. He grew more confident as the years passed; standing in the doorway in full view and sometimes standing within the dark corridor. However when she ever decided to take a step towards him the dream would fade and she would awake.

The dreams had been regular in timing never more than 3 years would pass before she would see him again.

This changed over four years ago. The dream she had of him then was strange. He didn't seem himself. A menacing figure stood in the doorway. He was angry, sad and rude. Though she couldn't see his features still, she felt him give her a cocky smile then dismissing her with wave of his hand he turned and left. She didn't hear from him after that. She didn't give up hope of seeing him again but depressing thoughts that he had left for good and didn't want to return to her loomed over her.

Those thoughts had flown away though has she remembered his smile and nod which showed he was back. She would dream him again in the future.

The thoughts which rushed through her mind brought the silence of slumber to her once again as her eye shut allowing her to drift away.


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The day had finally come. A large gathering in a multitude of colours grew by the roadside on the outskirts of Smallville. Chloe watched from a distance as her uncle's army jeep pulled up amongst the crowd. Her father stepped out with a kind gentle smile followed by the General both clad in jeans and a t-shirt. Her father had his old James Dean leather jacket which he uses to wear when he was a lot younger, while her uncle wore ripped jeans and an old Motörhead t-shirt. The General came to open the door for his daughter but it popped open as she opened it herself and jumped out in a style which wasn't as becoming as the dress she wore. The retro patterned sundress swirled in the gentle breeze which passed through the crowd. She tucked her hair which had been blown in front of her face behind her ear as she turned to look at who had come.

_I'm gonna to show you how much I love you dear_

_We're gonna to take the first road out of here_

_It would be a mistake if we were to hang around_

_Soon the mob will be here to chase us out of town_

Pete (football shirt and jeans) and Rachel (green mid-length skirt, white blouse and denim jacket) walked hand in hand towards Lois and exchanged a few words before walking on. Chloe looked at the rest of the crowd which had assembled. Clark (the fore warned work jeans and plaid shirt) and Martha (denim skirt and cream & pink flowered blouse) stood with Jimmy (red hoodie and trackie bottom). Martha seemed to do most of the talking but their laughs were carried by the wind as joke was shared. She could see Lois, who still stood with the two older men look towards the other group smiled before turning back to the group she was in.

_But, oh no, the engines gone_

_It won't start, there's something wrong_

_We should think this through again_

Further back, Lex (pin-stripe suite with pink shirt and a dickey bow tie) and Lana (grey trousers and yellow blouse) stood arm in arm, gradually making their way towards the larger groups. Lois caught the eye of Lana. Lana seemed unnerved by the look she was receiving but with a forced smile and nod which Lois gave to show her gratitude, Lana returned the nod. They turned away from each other as if the exchange didn't happen.

_I'm going to show you_

_How much I love you dear_

After a few minutes passed before Lois made her way across to the Kents and Jimmy. As soon as she reached them Martha took her into a warm embrace. Pulling away Martha looked her up and down smiling and looking between Clark and Jimmy, who smiled as well. Lois turned to Jimmy for a moment but Chloe could see the other man's eyes didn't alter.

_I'm going to show you_

_How much I love you dear_

The General called out to get everyone's attention pointing towards the top a small hill. A response of understanding spread as the procession strolled up the barely visible path. Her father went to the jeep and brought out a wooden box and accompanied by the General headed with everyone else. Martha hooked her arm with Jimmy's smiling at him as they walked the hill leaving Clark and Lois behind.

_We'll use our legs and run right outta here_

_They'll never find us like a needle in a haystack_

They watched the others walk until there was some distance before turning towards each other. A few words were exchanged by the two as they joked resulting in Clark getting punched in the arm. He rubbed the spot in mock hurt but laughed as he other his arm like a proper gentleman. They then followed the others up the hill.

_Cos once we're gone they'll be no turning back_

Everyone was smiling and joking to each other. A passer by may think they were going to a party but this is how she would have wanted it to be. She had always hated funerals. Still watching from the same solitary spot she watched the people most dear to her gather at the summit which other looked Smallville with its surrounding fields.

_But oh no my legs have gone_

_I know that I can't go on_

_Leave me here by the side of the road_

As the last of the stragglers arrived, her father began the speeches. As he spoke Lois let go of Clarks arm and made her way around the outer circle till she stood next to her father who placed a comforting arm around her as if it was as natural to him as lighting a cigar. After her father finished he opened the stage for anyone else. Everyone seemed nerves and taken back by the idea but Martha stepped forward. After that it seemed like everyone was clambering forward to let their thoughts known. Each seemed to want to tell one story of Chloe; a memory which they will always hold dear to themselves.

_That's how much I really love you dear_

_Save yourself and leave me lying here_

Her cousin was the last to say a few words. And very few they were. She turned to her uncle who gave a nod as he step towards the little crag. Slowly opening the wooden box which he still held in his hands. A little breeze whipped up a light dusting of ash. Gradually he poured out the rest of the ashes as they all called out their final good byes. However, Chloe seemed to be the only one to notice that one person didn't say their good byes which made her frown. A minute of silence was held. More sombre compared to when they had arrived they slowly made their way back down. At the base of the hill the mood had grown more cheerful as they planned to head bake her father's home.

* * *

AN: The song is 'Love You Dear' by Joe Gallacher who I've seen playing at when of the pubs I go to and he's a friend of a friend. The other song which I had a originally planned to put in this chapter also put me off writing it. But when I heard this song (I know the words don't have any significance to what's happening in the story) the mood fitted and just started to write 


	24. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

A stream of laughter passed over the heads of all those who had gathered at the Sullivan house. But Lois didn't take any notice as she slipped through the crowd quietly. Taking a look back to see if anyone had noticed and seeing no eyes on her she tip-toed her way up the stair case. Gently skimming her fingers across the rail she looked at the some photos which were dotted along the wall. As she reached the final steps the front door creaked open.

"Lois?"

Cautiously she twisted around to see Ollie looking up at her. Her tensed up shoulders relaxed as she indicated with mock annoyance for him to be quiet. Bemused by the expression he obligingly shut the door quietly and with a further prompt to follow her, made his way up the stairs.

"Sorry I wasn't come earlier," he said as the made there way into a room which had become the makeshift cloak room.

"Don't worry about it," she smiled as she moved towards the window seat. She shoved the pile of cushions which were in her way to sit down. Lifting her legs up and tucking her knees under her chin she began playing with her toes.

While she was distracted he took the opportunity to look around the room. He instantly realised the room had once belong to her cousin. One wall had a notice board jam packed full of clippings with a green lettered sign reading 'MINI-WALL OF WEIRD'. Another wall was dotted with framed articles, certificates and photographs of family and friends. One of the larger frames was dedicated to the cousins with photos from them as toddles up to the present day. Becoming conscious of the silence which had settled other them he moved the collection of coats and jackets which lay across the bed to the side to sit opposite the window she was sitting at.

"I know it's a cliché but, how are you feeling?"

Keeping her eyes fixed on her toes she gave a shrug. "I don't know. It's weird."

He waited for a moment for her to explain but it seemed she needed a bit of persuasion. "What do you mean by weird?"

She seemed to freeze for a moment. Her toes stopped their little dance as she gradually lifted her eyes to meet his. "Like I've been affected way more than I should be," faking a laugh as she lowered her eyes. "I don't know."

He reflected on her words as she started her toe dance once again. "Lois," getting her full attention before he continued, "don't judge how much you should or shouldn't grieve by how much others grieve. Even if those closest to your situation recover faster it doesn't mean should alter your path."

She contemplated his words before turning back to him with a smile. "Thanks." She closed her eyes for a moment as she let some thoughts pass through her mind. Slowly opening them she gave sleepy smile.

"Long day? Come on you should lie done and go to sleep." He rose from the bed and slid the coats and jackets to the bottom of the bed to allow enough room to lift up the sheets.

In one smooth movement she rose from her seat crossed the distance slipped in between the sheets. Tucking the sheets over her he took her hand "Take your time. Besides… I thought you were the type of person to break the rules not follow them." Letting go of her hand he walked towards the door, "I'm going to say 'hi' to everyone. I'll come and check on you later, okay?"

Her back was now facing him but she gave a nod of understanding.

She did try to sleep but the noise from down stairs and the thoughts which ran rampant through her mind every time she closed her eyes did nothing to help her. She turned to lie on her back, staring up at the ceiling but all that did was to give her the feeling she would never sleep ever again.

Frustrated she ripped off her covers and sitting on the edge and placing her feet flat on the floor. Looking up she looked out of the window. The sky was glowing with an array of colours as the sun lowered in the sky.

Unable to stay put she got up and walked to a large duffle bag which lay in one of the corners. Rummaging through she found a pair of old jeans which were worn and slightly dirty but it didn't matter. Sitting on the floor she pulled the jeans on, under the sundress. She didn't bother to find a different top instead she grabbed her dad's old army boots and shoved them onto her bare feet and half tying them up. Rising to her feet she headed to the window pulling open the sash. Feeling the cold her she hesitated looking round she surveyed the collection of coats on the bed. Near to the bottom but still peeking out lay her uncle's James Dean jacket. Whipping it out she grabbed the jacket and put it on.

She went back to the window and stealthy made her escape. She had become an expert at escaping. This was nothing compared to climbing over a barbed wire fence and sneaking past the vicious dog patrols. The hardest part of this escape would be making sure no one noticed her. It just so happened that as she was looking down and plotting her next move a call came from within. It was a call for a toast and a speech. The few people who had been mingling below her now walked inside. It was now or never. She leaped down landing low in the dirt before quickly moving into the growing shadows. Turning back she gave one last glance at the house to see if anyone had seen her. Then she sprinted towards the horizon.

However she didn't take into account the sensitive hearing of one person who at that very moment turned to see her receding back.


End file.
